Teen Idle
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Ginger Winchester has a long complicated past. For her protection her brothers have packed her off to stay with a family friend out in Beacon Hills to try the 'apple pie' life. But Beacon Hills isn't the most normal of towns. But maybe it's just what the youngest Winchester needs. Set in Teen Wolf Season 1 and Supernatural Season 4. Stiles/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea for a crossover and OC has been rattling around my computer for a while and I finally got around to putting the first chapter together. I hope you enjoy it.**

"I can't believe you're sending me to live in a suburban nightmare with Lilith trying to bring Lucifer topside." Ginger exclaimed taking things out of the bag Dean was packing for her. "I'm not going."

Dean fixed her with a glare taking the clothes back from her and stuffed them in the bag. "That's exactly why you're going." He zipped up the bag. "Ginger you nearly died…"

Ginger nodded. "And you did die." She snapped.

"I'm not going to loose you." Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. "What about if I promise that if we ned backup we'll call you?" He asked her.

Ginger shook her head. "No because you always need backup." She grabbed the bag and unzipped it, emptying the contents onto the motel floor. "I'm not going." She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a smirk that said 'now what you going to do?'

Dean groaned and ran a hand over his face.

The door to the motel room opened and Sam walked in carrying takeout bags. "Hey… Ginger why are your clothes on the floor?" He frowned looking at the heap of clothes on the floor.

Ginger turned on her heel and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Sam turned to Dean. "What?"

Dean shook his head and knelt down stuffing the clothes back into the duffle bag. "You talk to her. I'm gonna eat in the car." He took one of the bags and stomped out of the room.

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ginger."

"I'm not going and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind." Ginger called out.

"Look come out and we'll talk about this." Sam pleaded.

Ginger paced up and down the small length of the bathroom and ran a hand through her hair. "You don't get it. Neither of you do." She snapped.

Sam leant against the door. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

Ginger wiped at her eyes getting rid of the tears. "I don't want to be left behind."

"Please, just come out. I got you your favourite. Double bacon and cheese with extra pickles, curly fries and onion rings." Sam told her. There was a pause and then he almost fell forward when the door opened and Ginger stood in the doorway.

"Vanilla milkshake?" Ginger asked.

Sam grinned. "Thick and creamy just how you like it."

Ginger stepped forward and hugged her brother. "Thanks Sam." She mumbled into his chest.

Sam wrapped his arms around her. "You should go to this town."

Ginger stepped back and glared at him. "What?"

"Hear me out." Sam held out his hands. "You've never had a normal life. You've never been allowed to be a teenager or go to school or have friends your own age. Think of it this way, you could be the first Winchester to go and finish college." Sam smiled at her.

Ginger shook her head. "I don't want to go to college. I want to be with you guys."

"Just give it a month." Sam suggested. "Try the normal life and if you really, really hate it then we'll come and get you. Just try it." He pleaded.

Ginger sighed. "One month."

Sam nodded. "Just one."

"Okay." Ginger moved over to the small table and grabbed her bag of food. She walked over to the door and stepped outside. Ginger walked over to the Impala and got in the passenger side. She didn't say anything for a minute. "You're all I've got. You and Sam. I don't know how to be anything else than a hunter. And I'm scared. I'm scared one day you both won't be there and then I'll have nothing." She shook her head.

Dean grabbed her hand. "Hey, you're not going to be alone."

The two ate in silence for a while. Ginger sighed. "I'll go." She announced. "But only for a month and if it sucks as much as I think it's going to suck, I'm coming back." She fixed him with a pointed look.

"Okay I can live with that." Dean nodded. "We'll drop you off tomorrow and we'll regroup in a month. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Ginger shook it. "Deal."

Teen Idle

The next day Dean pulled the car up in front of a nice looking house and the three of them got out of the Impala. Ginger swung her bag over shoulder and gripped her other bag in her hand. They walked up to the door and Dean knocked.

A man answered the door with a smile. "Hello, you must be Dean, Sam and Ginger?"

"That's us. And you're… Alan?" Dean shook the man's hand.

"I am, please, come in." He motioned them inside. "I was surprised when Bobby called. It's been a long time since we last talked."

"You were a hunter?" Sam asked.

Alan shook his head. "No, but I've been aware of the supernatural world for a long time and I know how good it is to have contacts." He motioned for them to sit down.

Ginger sat in between Dean and Sam and looked around the living room. There was a television in the corner and a bookshelf stuffed with books. The two couches, an arm chair and a coffee table. "So what do you do?" Ginger asked.

"I'm a veterinarian." Alan told her.

"That's cool." Ginger pressed her lips together.

"Would you like to see your room?" Alan asked.

"I get my own room?" It hadn't really occurred to her that she would have her own room. She'd never had a room to herself before. Ginger followed him out of the living room and upstairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the room. It was huge. She stepped into the room and looked around. There was a double bed, a bookshelf, a desk with lamp and a dresser with a small television on top of it.

Alan watched her look around the room. "It's not much but you're welcome to decorate and make it your own." He told her.

Ginger turned around. "Really?"

Alan nodded.

"Okay so this is a little bit cool." Ginger smiled. She left her bags in the room and followed Alan back downstairs where her mood dropped again when she saw her brothers waiting by the door. "You're leaving?" Ginger asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we've got a lead in Michigan." He told her.

Ginger nodded. "Okay." She wasn't ready for them to go but she wasn't going to show it. She was a Winchester. "Well call me when you get there." She shrugged.

Dean stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "We'll see you soon." He promised and took a step back to let Sam say goodbye.

Sam pulled Ginger in for a hug. "Remember what we talked about." He whispered to her. "Try and have fun. Be a teenager." He smiled at her.

Ginger pulled a face. "Ew, what's a teenager?"

Sam chuckled. "Very funny."

Ginger stood at the end of the drive and watched them drive away feeling her heart break. She didn't want to be left behind. She wanted to be with her brothers. Instead she was stuck here.

"Ginger." Alan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go inside."

Ginger nodded and followed him back into the house.

Teen Idle

The next day Ginger started high school. She'd been to a few schools when her dad and Dean had been working a longer case than usual or the few times she'd crashed at Bobby's for a few months. Other than that she'd been essentially home schooled on the road. Her mood had not improved much overnight and she was not looking forward to the idea of joining the mass of hormonal, clueless teenagers. However not being someone to ever let her emotions get in the way of anything, ignoring ones emotions was a Winchester thing, Ginger got up, showered and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, white tank top and a red and black plaid flannel shirt. She pulled on her boots and tied her blonde hair up into a high ponytail. She shrugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Good morning Ginger. Did you sleep well?" Alan greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Honestly that bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever slept in." Ginger sat down with a groan.

Alan chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it. Are you ready for school?"

Ginger chewed on a bite of toast. "Ready isn't exactly the word I'd use but sure lets go with that."

"Well maybe this." Alan slid a set of keys over to her. "Will make you feel better. Your brothers had it sent over. I think they thought you'd prefer your own set of wheels to get around with." He smiled at her.

Ginger eyed the keys in shock. "Really?"

Alan nodded. "You have your license?"

"I have A license." Ginger drank the rest of her coffee and stood up, picking up the keys. "Well I should get going don't want to be late on my first day." She headed for the door. "And Alan." She turned around. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alan shook his head.

Ginger stepped outside in the id September air and her jaw dropped when she saw the sleek black 1969 Dodge Charger. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over the bonnet. She got in the car and ran her hands over the steering wheel. Ginger smiled seeing a note taped to the front of the steering wheel. She picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Ginny_

Ginger rolled her eyes, she hated that nickname.

 _Enjoy the wheels. Us Winchesters have to travel in style. Sam also got you something in the glove box, it_ _'_ _s got all your favourite songs on it and our phone numbers._

 _Dean_

Ginger smiled and folded up the note. She reached into the glove box and found a brand new phone. She plugged the phone into the stereo and Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy started to play. Ginger grinned and feeling a little better, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Teen Idle

Alison and Lydia met up in the parking lot before school. They were just talking about Alison going out with Scott the next day when this classic car rolled up and a really pretty girl got out of the car. Lydia frowned watching her walk up to the school. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Do you think she's new?" Alison asked also watching the newcomer.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Lydia flounced off in the direction of the girl who had stopped just inside the door and was looking at a piece of paper. "Hi." Lydia greeted the new girl. "I love your jacket." She smiled at her. "You're new right?"

Ginger blinked at the girl who had approached her. "Er… Yeah. Thanks?" She looked down at the leather jacket which had actually once belonged to Dean.

Lydia smiled. "Well I'm Lydia and this is Alison and you are?"

"Ginger."

"How old are you?" Lydia asked.

Ginger blinked. "Er… Sixteen."

Lydia frowned. "So are you a freshman or a sophomore?"

"Freshman." Ginger answered.

"Us too." Alison smiled at her.

"We can totally show you the ropes if you like." Lydia told her.

Ginger who was never one to accept help from anyone, she wondered where she'd gotten that from, and shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." She turned and walked off. Ginger found the admin office and walked in. "Hi, I'm Ginger Winchester, I'm supposed to be picking up my schedule." She leant against the desk.

The lady behind the desk looked up and smiled. "Oh yes, we've been expecting you. I have your schedule here. Would you like me to get someone to show you where your first class is?"

Ginger shook her head. "No thank you."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon Hills High." She smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ginger left the office and looked down at her schedule. She had economics. Pulling her bag strap further up her shoulder Ginger set off to her first class.

Teen Idle

There was a buzz around the school about an animal attack on one of the school buses. As Ginger made her way to class there was an announcement over the tannoy that classes would go on as usual while the police worked to determine what happened.

Econ was okay, the teacher was a little weird and then she had English followed by Chemistry. By Chemistry, Ginger was in a bad mood. Twice she'd been forced to introduce herself to the class and people had stared at her like she was the new attraction at the zoo. Ginger hated attention.

Mr Harris eyed the new girl as she walked over to him. "Right." He huffed and mumbled something about transfers after he'd already arranged all his classes. All of which Ginger heard. "You'll need a text book and you can sit over there." He motioned to a chair. "We're studying chemical reactions at the moment. I'm sure if you possess enough brain cells that you won't take long to catch up. Any questions?" He asked her.

Ginger took the text book and added it to the pile. "Yeah. How thick IS that stick up your ass?"

Mr Harris blinked at her in shock. "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you had enough brain cells to understand. How. Thick. IS. That. Stick. Up. Your. Ass?" Ginger said slowly.

Mr Harris turned red and he looked like he was going to explode. "Sit down Miss Winchester." He ordered giving her a dark look.

Ginger walked over to her seat and sat down next to a boy who was twisted in his seat talking to a boy behind them.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." The boy sat next to her was saying.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." The boy behind them suggested.

The boy next to her frowned. "And did what?"

"Ate it." The boy behind them said.

"Raw?"

The boy behind them scoffed. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

Ginger stiffened in her seat. Did he just say werewolf? Was there a werewolf in the class with her. Was she sat next to a werewolf?

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Harris turned around from where he was writing on the board.

"No."

Ginger snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough. She watched the two boys get up and move to different tables away from each other.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris turned back to the board.

There was a moments silence when a girl at the front pf the class jumped up from her seat. "Hey, I think they found something." She dashed over to the window and the entire class did the same.

Ginger watched as a man was wheeled over to an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." The boy with the floppy hair said.

The man on the gurney jumped up and screamed causing everyone in the class to jump and some of the girls to scream. Ginger rolled her eyes, normal people were so jumpy.

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." The boy who had been sat behind her said.

"Stiles - I did that."

Ginger eyed the boys out of the corner of her eye and returned to her seat having seen enough. There was something fishy going on here.

Teen Idle

Ginger burst out of the school having hurried out of her class when the lunch bell sounded. She leant against the railings and took a few deep breaths. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. School sucked. This whole thing sucked.

"Just breathe it gets easier."

Ginger turned around and saw the Alison girl from this morning stood by herself. "Really?"

Alison walked over to stand next to her. "New girl, new school, you don't know anyone and it sucks because you were perfectly happy the way things were. I've been there." Alison told her. "Many times. My family moves around a lot because of my dad's job. He sells arms to the police. Sometimes we were lucky if we stayed in a place for at least three months."

Ginger laughed. "Three months, try three days."

"Really?" Alison asked her eyes wide.

Ginger nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Alison nodded. "Okay. Look I know Lydia comes off a bit… strong but she's okay really and would it be SO bad to have some friends?" She asked her.

"Probably not. I'm just not used to people WANTING to be my friend." Ginger laughed. "I might not be here long enough." She glanced at Alison.

Alison grinned. "Well you'd better make the most of it while you're here. Come on, come and have lunch with us. It'll be fun!"

"Are you always this optimistic?" Ginger asked but allowed herself to be pulled back into school to sit with Alison and her friends. She stood awkwardly at the doors of the cafeteria with Alison who was convincing Lydia to let her sit with them.

Lydia for some reason relented probably because she wanted the pretty new girl close incase of sabotage. "Okay well lets go get something to eat." She led them into the cafeteria.

Ginger grabbed a tray moving behind Alison. "Any tips on the food in this place?"

"Stay away from the tuna melt and you'll be fine." Alison whispered to her.

Ginger picked up a bottle of juice, a bag of chips, a cookie and an apple. She followed the girls over to a table and a group of guys joined them on the way.

"We'll figure it out." A guy with a shaved head was saying to his friend whom Ginger recognised to be the two guys from Chemistry.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. Homework." The other boy said pulling out the chair next to him for Alison.

Ginger sat down next to the boy with the shaved head from Chemistry who gave her an awkward smile and nod. She nodded back and attempted to smile.

"Get up." A boy walked over, barking the order at the boy sat at the head of the table.

The guy groaned. "How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny chuckled. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Jackson shrugged. "I heard mountain lion."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?"

"Hey, maybe it was a werewolf." Ginger joked taking a bite out of her apple.

Scott gave her a nervous look. "Werewolves aren't real."

Ginger shrugged. "Just a joke."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." He picked at his food with his fork.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles held his phone out.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The reporter on the screen said.

Scott reached out and grabbed the phone. "I know this guy." He exclaimed looking down at the photo of the man on the screen.

Allison frowned. "You do?"

Scott handed Stiles his phone back. "Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." He explained.

Lydia sighed. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" She asked Alison who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Alison looked at Scott.

Lydia set her fork down. "Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the five of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." She announced.

"Hanging out? Like, the five of us?" Scott asked, thinking that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ginger pointed around the table. "I think you're miscounting."

Lydia shook her head. "Nope, you're coming too."

"Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Alison.

Allison bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." She nodded.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson held up his fork giving Scott a dirty look.

"Can I help?" Ginger asked with a hopeful expression.

Lydia ever the mediator cut in before Jackson could say anything else. "How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." She turned to Jackson.

Jackson scoffed. "Yeah, with actual competition."

Allison leant over the table to fix him with a glare. "How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott turning to look at him.

"Sort of." Scott shrugged.

Jackson frowned. "Is it sort of, or yes?"

Scott hugged. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." He snapped.

Ginger raised her hand. "Well I have no intention in playing the fifth wheel. So you can count me out." She told the group.

"Why don't you come Stiles?" Alison turned to Stiles.

Stiles blinked, shocked he was being included in the conversation. "What?"

Alison motioned to Ginger. "Why don't you go with Ginger?"

Stiles nodded. "Er… Okay… I mean if you want to…" He turned to Ginger.

Ginger shrugged.

"That's settled then." Lydia smiled at them and clapped her hands together.

Teen Idle

Ginger drove around to the animal clinic after school and met up with Alan.

"So how was school?" Alan asked.

"As boring as I remember." Ginger replied sitting on the counter and watching him pack away equipment. "I think I made some friends though. Which is weird."

Alan frowned. "Weird?"

Ginger shrugged. "I've never had friends before. I mean my own age." She took a bite out of the apple in her hand and held a book in her other. "We're going bowling tomorrow." Ginger rolled her eyes. "Embracing the normal." She threw her apple core in the bin. "Is there anything I can do?"

Alan shook his head. "No, you're fine, my afternoon boy will be here soon. So have you heard from your brothers?" He asked.

Ginger shook her head. "No, but knowing them they're probably neck deep in trouble." She laughed and then let out a sigh. "God I hate this!" She exclaimed. "No offence."

Alan smiled. "None taken. Your life has been fighting against the current of the never end river of life and now you've got a chance to float. So maybe try and enjoy not having to fight every second of every day." He told her.

Before Ginger could reply Scott from school burst into the room. "Sorry, sorry."

"You're all of two minutes late." Alan chuckled.

Scott set his bag down in the corner. "I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

Alan smiled. "Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." He turned around to face him.

Scott seemed to finally realise Ginger was in the room and jumped back. "Hi. What?"

"Ginger is the daughter of an old friend of mine. She's staying with me for a while." Alan explained.

"Oh." Scott replied. "So…" He glanced over at the door and stopped talking.

The Sheriff walked in with a police dog.

Alan smiled and knelt down. "Hey, I see someone is ready to get their stitches out."

Ginger, who loved dogs, got down from the counter to come over to the table where the dog was set down to lay on. "Hey boy. Ready to get your stitches out? They suck huh at least you had someone professional I used to get dental floss in the bathroom." She scratched behind his ears. Ginger looked up realising everyone was looking at her. "Er… I hurt myself once and we were in the middle of nowhere and my brother stitched me up with some dental floss until we got to the hospital." She explained.

The Sheriff nodded. "Right. Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He held out the file.

Alan took the folder from the Sheriff. "I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?" He asked.

"Yeah and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." The Sheriff said.

Ginger and Scott both looked up.

"A wolf?" Scott asked. "I mean I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years." He shook his head.

Alan nodded. "That is true."

"Yeah but wolves are highly migratory." Ginger put in. "They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or a strong enough memory." She walked over to the two men. "Can I see?" She asked. "My family are expert hunters. I've come across all sorts of animal bites. Have the scars to prove it." She joked.

Alan glanced at the Sheriff. "I'm okay with it if you are."

The Sheriff nodded. "Okay but no repeating it to your friends." He handed over the file.

Ginger set the file down. "Well a wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal chord or even the heart." She frowned at the pictures.

"So what do you think, mountain lion?" The Sheriff asked.

Ginger tilted her head from side to side. "I don't know… I mean a wolf could chase down it's prey and hobble it at the ankles and then tear out the throat." She handed back the folder. "I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help."

The Sheriff shook his head. "You've helped plenty. Thank you."

Later Alan had a house call so Ginger volunteered to help Scott close up as she seemed to have really bonded with some of the patients.

"So how come you know so much about wol- animals?" Scott asked.

Ginger looked up from where she was feeding the cats. "Just… Stuff I've picked up." She shrugged. "Why?"

Scott shrugged. "Just curious. So you said earlier that wolves have memories?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. Longer term memories. It's associated with a primal drive. So how long ago were you bitten?" She looked up at him.

Scott looked like a deer caught in a headlights.

Ginger snorted. "Don't wet yourself I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're not?" Scott asked.

Ginger shook his head. "You haven't given me a reason to… Yet." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you've got two options. You can give me the full story or I can shoot you with a silver bullet now." She looked at him with a serious expression.

Scott swallowed. "I'll go for the first option."

Ginger sat down and motioned for Scott to take a seat.

Scott slowly sat down. "So er… Two weeks ago the night before school started… Stiles's dad got this call about a dead body in the woods… Well half a dead body. And Stiles came up with the brilliant idea that we should go look for the other half." Scott explained.

Ginger nodded. "Somehow I can see that."

"Anyway we got separated and I got attacked by this well werewolf. It was huge and black and had big red eyes. The next day I didn't need my inhaler any more. I was faster, stronger. I could see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't have been able to see, hear and smell. I met Alison who for some reason likes me and I got made first line on the lacrosse team." Scott sighed. "Stiles figured it out and tried to warn me but… lets just say my first full moon was eventful. I didn't hurt anyone. I just er… I was at this party then some stuff happened and I went running in the woods and Allison's dad shot me with a crossbow." Scott gushed.

Ginger held up a hand. "Wait, Allison's father?"

Scott nodded.

"Shot you with a crossbow?"

Scott nodded again.

Ginger frowned. "So Alison's family are…"

"Hunters? Yeah." Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"What's Alison's last name?" Ginger asked.

"Argent." Scott answered.

A look of realisation crossed over her face. "Ah. Okay, go on."

Scott cleared his throat. "Well ever since then I've been trying to learn control and figure all this stuff out. There's this guy, another werewolf, called Derek Hale. The body from the woods was his sister. I think he's the one who bit me but I don't know why and all I want to do is lead a semi normal life and play lacrosse and go out with Alison and not live in fear that I'm going to hurt someone." Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Ginger shook her head. "No, because I don't think you're dangerous."

"How do you know about all this?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm a hunter." Ginger told him rubbing her jaw.

Scott nodded. "I figured as much but you're like sixteen. Alison doesn't know anything about her family so how come you do?"

Ginger clasped her hands together. "Well for one thing my family is very different from Alison's family. My family don't just hunt werewolves, we hunt anything evil. Saving people, hunting things, that's the family business." She told him. "My family doesn't know the meaning of the word normal. We take cases across the country and hardly stay in one place for very long. Fake identities, no money except what we can hustle and there's a lot of credit card fraud in there too. It's not an easy life and it's not stable or safe. Short life expectancy too but someone has got to do it." Ginger shrugged. "Alison's family are werewolf hunters and they don't really understand the bigger picture. Normally families like the Argents live with one foot in our world and one foot in the normal world."

Scott nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I had a very near death experience. Spent quite a bit of time recovering in the hospital and my brothers being the protective jerks that they are sent me here." Ginger explained. "It probably won't be for long. We have this deal that after a month if I want to leave I can."

"So you've been hunting since you were a kid?" Scott asked.

Ginger nodded. "Well yeah but I didn't go on my first proper hunt until I was thirteen." She cleared her throat and stood up. "Enough questions okay. Look I'm not going to hurt you in fact I'm going to help you. Because it's obvious there is a real monster out there and I think you need a Winchester." She grinned at him.

Scott gaped at her. "You're really going to help?"

"Yep. And first rule. Stop talking about this stuff at school. You guys are not good whisperers. Second rule, keep me in the loop and third rule don't do anything stupid." Ginger smiled at him picking up her bag. "Plus I'm going to have to teach you to lie because you're terrible at it."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this right?" Scott asked.

Ginger laughed. "No, I'm not an idiot." She shook her head, pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed his hand. "My number, incase you need my help with anything." She wrote her number on the back of his hand. "Have a good night Scott." She left the vets and made her way back to Alan's.

Teen Idle

Ginger made dinner. It was her way of saying thank you. Even if it was only mac and cheese. Alan seemed to appreciate it.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Alan asked.

"When take out became monotonous we broke out the hotplate. My repertoire is any sort of pasta with a stir in sauce, mac and cheese, spaghetti hoops and bacon sandwiches." She joked.

Alan smiled. "Well this is a brilliant mac and cheese."

Ginger grinned. "Thanks."

After dinner Ginger went upstairs and actually did her homework. If she only had a month here she might as well do it right. Ginger finished up the english essay on Kafka's Metamorphosis when her phone started to ring. "About time you assholes called me." Ginger answered the phone.

"Hey Ginger, how's it going?" Sam called down the phone.

"I'm in hell." Ginger replied leaning back against her desk chair. "I'm actually doing freaking homework." She dropped her pen onto her notebook.

Sam chuckled. "Well everything is okay our end." He told her. "Dean's just gone out to get some take out so I'm sure he'll call later. What's your school like? Have you made any friends yet?"

Ginger nodded. "School is alright and yes. I'm going bowling tomorrow night if you can believe it."

"That's great." Sam exclaimed.

"It's going to be completely lame. You know I've never been bowling right?" Ginger ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah but look how quickly you picked up pool. You could hustle me and Dean if we didn't know what you were doing." Sam encouraged her.

Ginger nodded. "Sure. So how's the hunt for Lilith going?"

"It's going." Sam replied with a sigh.

"Really that's all you're going to give me?" Ginger rolled her eyes. "You know. I've got a lot of homework to do and I gotta be up early. Night." She hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the desk and ran a hand through her hair. Her phone started ringing again. "I said I'm busy Sam."

"Hey Ginger. It's Scott."

Ginger wiped at her eyes. "Oh. Hi."

"Listen could you meet me and Stiles by the bus yard? I need some help with something." Scott asked her. "I know it's late and you're probably busy but…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ginger hung up, stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Teen Idle

Ginger arrived at the bus yard to find Stiles and Scott both stood there by the fence. Stiles started when he saw her. "What is she doing here?"

"She figured it out." Scott told him before bolting over the fence. "Wait here." He walked over to the bus and left the two of them stood there.

Ginger frowned. "What was the point in me coming?"

Stiles shrugged. "I dunno. How did you figure it out?"

Ginger glanced at him. "Not my first werewolf."

"You… Are you a werewolf?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

Ginger snorted. "No. I'm a hunter." She saw Stiles's eyes bug. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt Scott."

"Insinuating you could." Stiles pointed out.

"I have a shotgun in the back of my car that shoots wolfsbane bullets the size of walnuts." Ginger pulled a pack of Reece's Pieces out of her pocket and offered him the packet. "Reece's?"

Stiles gaped at her. "Er… You… What?"

Ginger wave the pack at him. "Reece's?"

Stiles reached over and popped a few pieces of the candy into his mouth. He chewed on them staring at the buses. "So how did you become a hunter?" He asked. "I mean not the usual hobby for a fifteen year old?" He asked her.

"I'm sixteen. And it's the family business." Ginger leant against the hood of the Jeep. "It's a long story that I don't want to go repeating."

Stiles nodded. "Okay." He looked back over at the bus. "Oh crap someone is coming." He ran over to the driver's side of the Jeep and sounded the horn.

Scott came running over to them, doing an impressive somersault over the fence.

The three of them dived into the Jeep and Stiles put his foot down on the gas. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked him.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" Stiles glanced at Ginger in the back of the Jeep.

Scott shook his head. "No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus. They weren't mine. They must have been Derek's."

Ginger leant forward. "What about the driver?"

Scott turned around to look at her. "It's weird but I think I was actually protecting him."

"But why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked him pulling the car up at the side of the road now they were a good distance from the bus depot.

Scott shook his head. "That's what I don't get."

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles twisted in his seat.

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

Stiles shrugged. "Like an initiation. You do the kill together." He explained and glanced at Ginger.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott pulled a disgusted face at the idea of killing someone.

Ginger nodded. "You think that's bad, there's this type of werewolf out there… As a pack when they hunt they track down a person, rip out the heart and eat it." She told them. "Feral bunch."

Scott groaned. "Oh my god. Am I going to do that?"

Ginger shook her head. "No, different kind of werewolf. Maybe this is a kind of pack initiation but look at it this way. You didn't do it."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott exclaimed a grin spreading across his face.

Stiles pouted. "I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

Scott nodded. "Oh, yeah. That too."

"Aw I'm enjoying the bromance back here guys but would you mind dropping me at my car. I've got some algebra homework to finish." Ginger told them.

Teen Idle

The next day after school Ginger went around to Alison's house to get ready for the group bowling thing. Lydia joined them to help Alison pick out an outfit. Ginger was staying in the jeans she'd worn to school but she was switching from a black tank and red flannel shirt to a white tank and green flannel shirt.

"Does your wardrobe consist of anything other than flannel and jeans?" Lydia eyed her outfit with a disapproving gaze.

"I have a suit for funerals." Ginger answered, shoving her hands in her pockets, leaning against the wall. "I like how I dress thank you very much."

Lydia walked over to the closet. "Pass. Pass. Alison your style is dwindling by the second." She pulled something out. "Now, this, this is perfect." She huffed a sigh of relief. "And I thought you were going to reach Ginger's level." She teased her friend.

Just then Mr Argent walked into the room.

Alison blinked. "Dad. Hello."

"Right, I completely forgot to knock. Sorry." He turned and saw Ginger leaning against the wall.

"Dad this is Ginger Winchester, she just moved here from… Where did you move from?" Alison asked looking at Ginger.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Ginger answered. "Nice to meet you Mr Argent."

Chris stared at the girl. "You're not a relation of John Winchester are you?"

Ginger nodded. "He's my dad."

"I didn't know John had a daughter." Chris frowned.

"I was an unexpected addition to the family." Ginger crossed her arms over her chest. "You knew my dad?" She asked him.

Chris nodded. "We met once, briefly. Is he in town?"

Ginger shook her head. "No my dad died just over two years ago. Car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chris told her.

"Did you want something?" Alison asked her dad.

Chris nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that you would be staying in tonight."

Alison shook her head. "Dad, I'm going out with my friends tonight." She pointed out.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Chris shook his head.

Allison tried to argue. "Dad, dad, I'm…"

Chris held up his hands. "It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia teased her friend.

Alison nodded. "Sometimes. But not tonight." She cross over to the window, opened it and climbed out of it onto the ledge.

Ginger and Lydia walked over to the window and looked out at her. "What are you doing?" Lydia hissed at her, watching as Alison did a flip off the ledge and landed on the grass below her window.

Allison looked up at them with a grin. "Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?"

Lydia shook her head. "I'll take the stairs." She dragged Ginger away.

Teen Idle

The group all met up at the bowling alley and went about paying, getting shoes and picking out a ball. Ginger stood to the side of Scott and Alison who were also looking at balls. Scott looked just as lost as she did.

"You look like you know what you're doing." Scott said to Alison.

Alison picked up a ball and judged it's weight. "Used to bowl all the time with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?" She asked.

Scott pressed his lips together. "At a birthday party." He watched Alison walk away. "When I was eight." He mumbled.

"If it helps, I've never been bowling." Ginger whispered to him.

"You've never been bowling?" Stiles exclaimed moving to stand next to her.

Ginger shook her head. "Nope. Wasn't much time with all the monster hunting." She picked up a ball and thought it seemed to feel like a good weight.

Stiles stared at her. "Okay well it's simple, you just bowl the ball down the alley and it hits the pins."

"Really, I thought that was air hockey." Ginger rolled her eyes. "I know how to bowl. I've just never actually been bowling." She walked over to the lane they were in and set her ball down on the rack.

Lydia went first, followed by Jackson, then Stiles, Alison, Scott and finally it was Ginger's turn. She got up and picked up her ball. She had just watched Scott fail and she really didn't want to do the same. Ginger held the ball and did the little run up she'd seen the others do and aimed for the middle of the lane. She bowled the ball with a good speed and was pleased when she knocked down some of the pins. She walked back to the rack to collect her ball and Stiles made to stand up. "You want some help?" He asked her.

The Winchester stubbornness came out and she shook her head. "I don't need any help." She walked over to the lane and managed to bowl a spare.

They played one game and Lydia insisted on playing another. Having grown bored and not wanting to join in on another game Ginger declined and moved into the small arcade.

"You like arcades?" Stiles asked following her.

Ginger shrugged. "No but I like bowling less. You want to play a game of pool?" She motioned to the pool table.

Stiles nodded. "Sure."

They played a game and Ginger lost badly.

"I think your girlfriend needs a few lessons in how to play pool." A guy who had been watching them said with a grin.

Ginger grinned at him. "But I bet I could take you."

The guy laughed. "Oh yeah? How much?"

Ginger reached into her pocket. "Fifty bucks?" She asked him.

"Alright. Easiest money I'll ever make." He set down his money.

Stiles leant in to her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked her.

Ginger glanced at the guy who wasn't looking at them and winked at him. She lost the first and second game. She sighed. "Okay buddy one more game, one hundred bucks." She set down another hundred on top of the hundred already on her pile.

"Go on then, since it's easy money." The guy set down the cash on the side.

Ginger slaughtered him. She grinned and picked up the money. "Thanks buddy, you were right, that was easy money." Ginger pocketed the money while the guy gaped at her.

"You bitch! You hustled me." He exclaimed.

"Well…" Ginger tilted her head from side to side.

"Give me back my money." The guy stepped into her space.

Stiles tried to get in between them. "Hey dude, she won that money fair and square. Why don't you just back off." He tried to get him to back off.

The guy shoved him out of the way and swung a punch at Ginger but Ginger ducked and swung a much stronger punch at the guys jaw knocking him backwards. He tried to tackle her and she brought her knee up into his face and then kicked him backwards into the pool table. "Trying to hit a girl dude? Not cool." She shook her head and then saw the manager making his way over. "And the manager is coming this way. Okay, time to go." She grabbed Stiles's hand and the two of them ran out of the bowling alley and into the car park.

"That was awesome." Stiles exclaimed.

"Thanks." Ginger leant against her car door. "Well I'm going to shake it before they call the cops or something." She shrugged.

"My dad's the Sheriff, I'll tell him it was self defence." Stiles told her.

Ginger smiled at him. "Never had anyone stick up for me to the cops befpre. Here." She counted out half of the two hundred she'd made and handed it to him. "Your cut."

Stiles looked down at the money and shook his head. "Oh I didn't do anything."

"You did." Ginger nodded. "You didn't have to stick up for me in there you know." She pointed out.

"Well you should always have someone who has your back." Stiles told her.

Ginger smiled. "Well thanks." She turned to look at her car. "I'm going to high tail it home and hope this doesn't come to bite me in the ass. Thanks for an interesting evening." She got in her car and drove off.

Teen Idle

Ginger lay on her bed and flicked through the texts on her phone from Sam and Dean. She sent them one back simply saying…

 **I may be stuck here but I still want to help. We** **'** **ll always have each others backs. Please don** **'** **t shut me out. Be safe. Ginger x**

She got a reply back half an hour later.

 **We know and we** **'** **re glad you have our backs. We** **'** **ll start calling more. Be safe. Sammy and Dean.**

Ginger smiled to herself and switched off her phone before curling up in bed to go to sleep.

 **So the first chapter turned out to be WAY longer than I thought it would. Next chapter will include Ginger gets a job, Ginger** **'** **s birthday, a visit from Sam and Dean, more on Ginger** **'** **s past, Ginger vs the adult Argents and the magic bullet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback for chapter one. Here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

Ginger needed a job. She walked up and down the high streets looking for a job. She tried the video store, the hospital, the grocery store and her last stop was this crappy twenty four hour diner. Ginger internally cheered when she saw a help wanted sign. She walked in and looked around. The place was empty except for a bored waitress a few years older than her reading a book. She looked up when Ginger entered. "You here to eat?" She asked.

"Actually I'm here about the help wanted sign." Ginger answered motioning behind her to the sign still in the window.

"Really? How old are you?" The waitress asked.

Ginger stuffed her hands into her jacket. "I'll be sixteen in a few days." She answered.

The waitress nodded. "You mind working late nights?"

"Nope." She shook her heads. "I live for late nights and bad food."

The waitress smiled. "Great, you're hired. I'm Amy and you are?"

"Ginger."

"Cute. Okay so I will grab you a uniform. Shifts will be eight to two thirty every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. You ever waitressed before?" Amy asked.

"No but I learn quickly." Ginger replied following her into a supply closet where Amy handed Ginger a uniform. A horrible khaki green short dress with a white apron. Ginger took the uniform and looked at it with distaste. "When do I start? And what's the pay?"

Amy smiled. "Tomorrow if that's okay and the pay is six dollars an hour and we split our tips. Don't expect many tips, people are tight assholes, well at least the ones who eat here."

Ginger laughed. "Okay, that sounds great. Thanks."

Amy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure." Ginger stuffed the uniform into her bag and followed Amy back out into the diner. "See you tomorrow." She left the diner and made her way back to Alan's.

Teen Idle

Alan had cooked tonight. It was steak and chips with salad and onion rings. "So how was the job hunt?" He asked her.

"Good. I've got a job working a night shift at this diner." Ginger told him. "It's three nights a week. But I can handle it." Ginger told him.

Alan nodded. "You know if you don't want to work bad hours there's a job for you at the clinic."

Ginger smiled. "That's really kind of you but I feel bad enough living off your charity already and… Well I like the night hours and I think it will be fun." She told him.

"You're not living off my charity. You've been a real help around the house and I like having you around. Which is why I wanted to talk to you about your birthday." Alan told her.

"My birthday?" Ginger asked.

"October 15th? It's this Friday right?" Alan asked.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought you might like to do something with your friends." Alan said. "What about a movie night here?" He asked her.

"Really? I don't want you to go to any trouble." Ginger shook her head.

Alan shook his head. "No trouble. I have to go out of town and I trust you not to trash the house while I'm gone." He smiled at her.

Ginger's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, thank you."

"Well I have to go back to the clinic for a few hours. Oh and your birthday present is on your bed upstairs." Alan stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

Ginger frowned and put her plate in the dishwasher before walking upstairs to find Stiles looking at the books she'd stuffed on her bookshelf. "Stiles?"

Stiles turned around. "Hi."

"You're my birthday present?" Ginger asked.

"No. No." Stiles shook his head. "This guy is your birthday present." He motioned to the bed.

Ginger turned around and her eyes widened, seeing a dog on her bed.

"This is Hank. The injury to his leg retired him from police duty and he needs a home. Alan and my dad thought since you two bonded the other day at the clinic that you would be perfect." Stiles explained to her.

Ginger walked over to the bed and the dog perked up as she scratched behind his ears. "Hi boy. You've been retired too huh? I know how that feels. Wanna be pals?" She asked him.

Hank gave a soft woof.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ginger smiled.

"So it's your birthday?" Stiles asked.

"Friday." Ginger looked up. "Please don't say anything to anyone. I have a feeling if Lydia found out she'd do something stupid like throw me a surprise party." She rolled her eyes.

Stiles sat down on the bed. "You're probably the only person on the planet that doesn't want to celebrate their birthday." He told her. "So are you going to be seventeen?"

Ginger shook her head. "Sixteen. When I got here I figured I'd just tell everyone I was sixteen already because I didn't really want a fuss and I probably am already sixteen. October 15th isn't my real birthday. I don't know when my real birthday is. My brother Dean picked the 15th of October because it was the day I officially became one of the family." Ginger explained.

Stiles frowned. "So you're adopted?"

Ginger nodded. "I don't know why I told you that." She shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Stiles shook his head.

"Good, remember my shotgun." Ginger smiled at him.

Stiles blinked. "You know I'd like to see this shotgun."

Ginger grinned. "Only trained weapons handlers get to see the shotgun." She told him.

"Well maybe you should train me." Stiles suggested.

"What?" Ginger asked.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been thinking. I'm a 147 pounds of fragile skin and bone. And my best friend is a werewolf. I figure I should learn to defend myself and you're kind of badass." He pointed out.

Ginger frowned. "You want me to train you to be a hunter?"

"To defend myself." Stiles corrected. "I don't want to be a hunter." He shook his head.

"Okay. But you should know the Winchester training programme is pretty intense." Ginger warned him with a smile.

Stiles nodded. "I think I can handle it. So you'll do it?" He asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, why not? I need to keep in shape anyway." She shrugged.

"Really?" Stiles asked looking at her. "I mean it's not like you need to."

"Yeah but just because I'm semi retired doesn't mean I'm not going to get sloppy." Ginger told him still petting Hank who was enjoying the attention.

Stiles smiled. "Well thanks."

Ginger nodded. "Don't mention it."

"Okay." Stiles nodded. "Well I should probably get going." He stood up.

Ginger looked up. "You don't have to. I have Ace Ventura on DVD and a pint of mint choc chip ice cream. I was saving it for Saturday but we could watch it if you want. That's what friends do right, hang out and watch movies?" She asked.

Stiles blinked. "You want to hang out with me?"

Ginger shrugged. "Why not?"

"Er… Okay." Stiles sat back down.

"I'll go grab the ice cream." Ginger stood up and left the room.

Stiles looked down at the dog that was looking at him and almost judging him. "What?"

Ginger returned with a bowl of popcorn and the tub of ice cream with two spoons. She set the food on the bed and turned on the tv putting in the DVD. She returned to the bed and opened the tub of ice cream. "I love this movie."

"Me too." Stiles nodded. "Okay, so I've never seen it before."

"It's hilarious." Ginger told him, pressing play.

The credits rolled and Stiles grinned. "You were right that was funny."

Ginger smiled. "Told you."

Stiles leant back on the bed. "Okay so I have a question."

"Okay." Ginger got up off the bed and walked over to her window to open it slightly. "What's your question?" She asked him.

"How did you end up here in Beacon Hills if it wasn't to get the Alpha?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger sighed and straddled the desk chair. "Well my brothers wanted to give me a shot at a normal life. Things are getting crazier and more dangerous out there." She explained. "I nearly died after I tried to tackle a hell hound."

Stiles's eyes widened. "A hell hound?"

"Yeah, nasty fuckers." Ginger lifted her tank top slightly. "This is where it sunk it's teeth into me." She showed him the almost healed over wound in her side.

"Yikes." Stiles exclaimed.

"Spent three and a half months in hospital recovering." Ginger lowered her tank top and ran a hand through her hair. "So that's the story."

Stiles nodded. "Wow."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. Wow is the word I'd used too."

"How'd you end up on the end of a hell hound anyway?" Stiles asked.

"Sorry Twitch but that's a story I really don't want to tell." Ginger shook her head.

Stiles nodded. "Okay. Well it's er… It's getting late and I should be getting home before my dad starts to wonder where the hell I am." He smiled at her.

Ginger nodded. "Oh yeah." She showed him downstairs to the door. "Thanks for hanging out with me and bringing me my birthday present."

"No problem." Stiles smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to her before walking over to his Jeep and driving off.

Ginger watched him go leaning against the doorframe when Hank came and sat by her legs looking up at her with big brown eyes. "What are you looking at?" Ginger brought her hand down to pet the top of his head. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Hank woofed.

"Me too. I'll grab my coat." Ginger grabbed her coat and stepped out of the house. "Come on boy." She patted her thigh and Hank padded out of the house. Ginger shut and locked the door behind her and set off down the street with Hank at her heels. Her phone started to ring in her pocket. "Winchester." Ginger answered her phone.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Bobby's voice asked down the phone.

Ginger smiled. "Hey Bobby, it's okay I guess. What's up?" She asked him.

Bobby pressed his lips together. "I don't know. Wanna tell me what's going on with these animal attacks?" He asked her.

"Animal attacks?" Ginger frowned. "No idea." She shook her head.

"Cut the crap Ginger or my next call will be to Sam and Dean." Bobby warned her.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. There may be a grade 2 Alpha werewolf running around Beacon Hills but there's werewolf hunters in town and I'm leaving it to them." She told him. "I promise I'm keeping out of it." She lied.

Bobby scoffed. "Yeah because that's completely in your nature. Just tell me you're being careful."

"Careful is my middle name." Ginger shrugged. "Don't tell Dean or Sam."

"I won't but you should." Bobby told her.

Ginger nodded. "I will if it becomes anything." She promised.

"Alright. Oh and Ginger Happy Birthday." Bobby told her.

"Thanks Bobby." Ginger hung up the phone and finished her walk.

Teen Idle

At four thirty in the morning Ginger pulled her car up on the corner of the street Stiles lived on. She got out of the car and jogged down the street to his house. She hopped the fence into the back of the house and climbed a tree to look into the upper windows. Luckily the first window she looked in happened to be Stiles's bedroom. She climbed onto the ledge and unlocked the window pushing it open and climbed inside.

"Twitch." Ginger shook him. "Wake up."

Stiles mumbled in his sleep and rolled over.

Ginger rolled her eyes and grabbed the glass of water by his bed and dumped it on Stiles's head.

Stiles started awake and looked up at her.

Before he could say anything Ginger put her hand over his mouth. "It's me. Get up, your training starts now." She told him and stepped back. "Meet me outside in ten minutes." Ginger walked back over to the window and climbed out.

Yawning, Stiles stepped out of his house in the clothes he usually wore to practise and saw Ginger leaning against his Jeep with her arms crossed. "Was it really necessary to do this at four thirty in the morning?" He asked her.

"First thing to know when involving yourself in the world of the Supernatural monsters don't care what the time is when they attack but a lot of them prefer the early hours of the morning." Ginger clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, we're going for a run." She turned and started running down the street.

Stiles stared after her for a minute before following after her. "So is running all we're going to do?"

"No but when you can't fight, you run. And you better hope you can run fast enough." Ginger told him falling into pace beside him.

Stiles wasn't sure how long they ran for but by the end of it he was a sweating, panting mess. "Please tell me it's over." He pleaded stopping next to Ginger doubled over with his hands resting on his knees.

Ginger opened the trunk of her car and pulled out two wooden staffs. "We're only just getting started." She tossed him one of the sticks and motioned for him to follow her into the woods.

Stiles looked down at the stick that now rested at his feet. He reached down and picked it up and followed after her. "So when do I get to learn to shoot?" Stiles asked.

"Patience grasshopper." Ginger smiled at him, stopping, she turned around to face him. She took a stance and held the wooden stick in both hands. "Now. Attack me."

Stiles frowned. "What?"

"Attack me." Ginger instructed him.

Stiles charged at him with the stick but Ginger simply stepped to the side and whacked her own stick into his back causing him to fall to the ground. "First rule of combat, never be too eager to rush your opponent."

Stiles huffed and pushed himself up. "You told me to attack you." He pointed out.

Ginger helped him to his feet. "And you did, badly." She smiled at him. "Try again." She stepped back to take up her stance again.

Stiles readied himself and made to hit her with the stick. Ginger blocked his move and pushed it away. Stiles stepped back and moved to hit her again but was blocked again. The two of them sparred for a good hour and the sun was coming up by then. Stiles got knocked on his back for the gazillionth time and Ginger offered him her hand. "Okay we'll call it for now."

"Thank you." Stiles gasped. "I suck." He sighed.

"Hey Rome wasn't built in a day." Ginger walked beside him. "You think I was good for the get go? My dad would drill me into the ground." She told him with a smile. "You'll get there. Just give it time. If you want I'm going for a run after school and you're welcome to join me." She told him.

Stiles shook his head. "I think I'm going to die from this morning. So I think I will pass."

Ginger popped the trunk of her car and handed him a a bottle of water. "The more you do it the more you'll get used to it." She unscrewed the cap on her own bottle and took a sip.

"You mean we're going to do this every morning?" Stiles exclaimed.

Ginger nodded. "Yep, from the hours of four thirty to six thirty your ass is mine Twitch." She gave him a playful slap on the ass with a smile. "That is if you still want to."

Stiles nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Okay. I'll see you at school." Ginger moved over to the driver's door of her car.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Stiles smiled at her.

Ginger got in her car and drove back to Alan's. She felt a lot better having gotten back to doing something she loved to do. Ginger dived in the shower as soon as she got home and then changed into a pair of jeans, a khaki green tank top under a white shirt and her leather jacket. She took Hank out for a walk around the block and then returned to the house to cook breakfast. Ginger hummed to herself as she cooked up the bacon and eggs.

"Good morning." Alan greeted her. "You were up early this morning."

Ginger nodded. "I want to get back into my usual training routine when we weren't working a case. Can't get sloppy." She shook her head setting the plates on the table.

Alan walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Please. I'm gonna need it if I plan to survive first period Economics." Ginger nodded digging in to her breakfast now starving from her workout. She finished her breakfast and necked her coffee. She moved to the sink and washed up her things. "So what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"About nine in the morning and I'll be back just before midnight the next day." Alan told her.

Ginger nodded. "Okay. I start work today so I might not see you before you go so have a good trip."

Alan nodded. "Enjoy the freedom."

"Thanks." Ginger headed up to her room to grab her bag and left for school. She arrived at school and checked her bag to make sure had everything. Ginger got out of the car and slammed the door shut, turning to walk into school she almost ran into Cas. "Cas!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She looked around before pulling him away from the school.

"Why aren't you with your brothers?" Cas asked her sternly.

Ginger looked around. "Ask them. What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Cas frowned. "You're supposed to be with your brothers. They need you."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're telling me. What do you want Cas?"

"I want you to be with your brothers where you're supposed to be." He snapped.

"Well it's not going to happen so stop having a hissy fit." Ginger snapped back and caught Alison and Lydia walking towards her. "Okay, you have to go."

Cas frowned. "Why?"

"Because my… friends, are coming this way and I don't want them to see you." Ginger walked away from him and over to her friends. "Hey."

"Who was that?" Lydia asked watching Cas walk away.

Ginger shrugged. "Just some guy looking for directions."

Alison nodded. "So we hear it's your birthday tomorrow, why didn't you tell us?" She asked her.

"It's no big deal." Ginger shook her head.

Lydia gaped at her. "No big deal! It's your birthday! The one day a year you get to be centre of attention." She exclaimed in shock.

Ginger held up her hands. "I don't want to be centre of attention. Promise me you won't do something stupid like throw me a surprise party." She pleaded.

"Fine." Lydia sighed.

"Thank you." Ginger breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay I have to run or I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys later." She turned and hurried into the school.

Behind her back Lydia winked at Alison.

Alison shook her head. "Lydia don't. She just said she doesn't want a party."

Lydia scoffed. "Of course she wants a party. Everyone wants a Lydia Martin party." She pressed her lips together. "I admit it is short notice but I think I can pull it off."

Teen Idle

Friday night rolled around and Ginger was literally just about to hit play on the DVD player to chill with her favourite movie Caddyshack when the doorbell sounded. Hank lifted his head up and jumped off sofa to run to the door. Ginger rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Alison.

"Hey." Ginger leant against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

Alison smiled at her. "Hey, so Lydia and I aren't letting you celebrate your birthday on your own so we're going to a movie." She announced. "Can I come in?"

Ginger nodded and stepped aside. "Sure. You know I really don't want a fuss."

"It's Lydia, come on it'll be fun." Alison held out a bag. "And Lydia insisted you wear this. Something about her throwing up if she had to look at another plaid shirt." She shrugged.

Ginger took the bag and sighed. "Fine. Just promise me this isn't a surprise party." She pointed at Alison. "Because I will go home."

"Nope. Just a girl's night." Alison promised. "Hey is this your dog?" She knelt down and petted Hank's head.

"Yeah, he was a birthday present from Alan." Ginger scratched behind Hank's ear. "He's a retired police dog that came into the vets about a week ago and we bonded, didn't we pal?" She looked into the bag and frowned. "You cannot be serious." She exclaimed producing the red dress inside. "What the hell is this?" She exclaimed waving the dress about.

Alison laughed. "That's a dress."

Ginger waved the dress around. "I've seen strippers wear more fabric."

Alison frowned. "When have you seen a stripper?"

Ginger bit her lip. "Er… My brothers worked a construction job in a strip club once. I am not wearing this." She shook the fabric around.

"Just put it on. We're going to miss the movie." Alison pleaded.

Ginger huffed and stomped up the stairs.

"And the shoes." Alison called after her.

Ginger yelled something rude back to her and slammed her bedroom door. She dumped the bag on her bed and pulled off her clothes. Ginger struggled into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror and tugged on the bottom of the skirt. The dress came about three inches past her ass and revealed far too much of her chest for her liking. It was also skin tight and restricted her movement, not a dress to defend herself in. The straps were thick and made of a sheer type of material. Looking around Ginger grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it on over the dress. Ginger pulled the shoes, black wedge heels, and shoved her feet into them. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and pulled her hair around her face. Sighing, Ginger left her room and walked down the stairs. "Lets get this over with."

Alison smiled at her.

"What?" Ginger snapped.

"Wow Ginger you could actually pass for a girl." Alison teased her.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Alison laughed and followed Ginger out of the house.

Teen Idle

The girls arrived at Lydia's house. There was a note on the door to let themselves in because Lydia was still getting ready. Alison and Ginger let themselves in and walked into the dark living room. The lights suddenly went on and a group of people jumped out from various hiding places yelling SURPRISE. A big banner was hanging from the ceiling read Happy Birthday Ginger.

Ginger turned around and hit Alison in the shoulder. "You bitch. You lied to me."

"Sorry." Alison gave her an apologetic look.

Lydia walked over to them with a grin. "Hey birthday girl. Surprised?" She gave her a hug.

"Angry." Ginger glared at her. "I told you I didn't want a party." She shook her head.

Lydia frowned. "Well you're here now. Come on, it's about time I introduced you to the lacrosse team and take off that jacket. I did not get you that dress for you to hide behind leather." She held out her hand.

Ginger sighed and took off her jacket. "At least tell me there's beer?"

Lydia smiled. "Lets get you a drink." She led Ginger over to the drinks table. A bottle of beer firmly in hand Ginger allowed herself to be dragged around the room and introduced to people she wouldn't remember the names of. Finally she managed to get away from Lydia's grasp and grabbing a bottle of Jack from the booze table Ginger slipped outside. Kicking off her shoes Ginger sat down by the shallow end of the pool and dipped her feet in the water.

"I didn't think the birthday girl could ditch her own party." Stiles walked out of the house and sat down next to her.

Ginger opened the bottle of whiskey and took a large drink. "I didn't want a party to begin with. It's my birthday and I want to get drunk in peace." She offered him the bottle.

Stiles accepted it. "You really don't like your birthday huh?" He took a drink from the bottle and handed it back to her.

Ginger shrugged. "It's the first time my brothers…" She stopped and opted to take another long drink instead.

"It's the first birthday without your brothers." Stiles accepted the bottle from her. "You really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah. You know they're my family. They're all I've got." Ginger shook her head.

Stiles moved to place his arm around her shoulders then paused and patted her on the back.

Ginger glanced at him. "Did you just pat me on the back?"

"I er… I was just…" Stiles cleared his throat and grabbed the whiskey bottle and gulped back more of the amber liquid.

"Wo, slow down Twitch." Ginger took the bottle off of him.

Stiles nudged her. "I can handle my liquor."

Ginger nodded. "Uh huh sure you can." She nudged him back.

Stiles grinned and nudged her back.

Ginger set the bottle aside and pushed him again.

Stiles laughed and pushed her a little too hard sending her into the pool.

Ginger gasped as the water hit her and pushed herself to the surface. Pushing her hair out of her eyes Ginger laughed at the look of horror on Stiles's face. "Help me out." She held out her hand.

Stiles walked to the edge and grabbed her hand. Before he knew what was happening, Ginger pulled him forward and he crashed into the water. He gasped resurfacing and shook his head to clear the water from his face. He looked over at Ginger who was cackling with laughter. "Oh it's like that is it?" He splashed at her.

Ginger gasped as she got a face full of water. "Oh it is on Stilinski." She sent a wave of water at him and swam away before he could retort.

Stiles swan after her and grabbed her dunking her under.

Ginger sprang to the surface and managed to dunk him. She looked around for him to resurface but he didn't. She screamed when he popped up behind her, lifting her up his arms. "No, no. Don't do it." She cried and saw the evil grin that spread across his face. She felt his arms move away and she dropped under the water. Ginger popped back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know how exactly it happened or who made the first move. One minute they were laughing and panting for breath. The next thing they were kissing, heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" Lydia's screech broke them apart.

Ginger moved away from Stiles and looked up at Lydia who was stood on the patio with her arms crossed and a look of pure displeasure. "Hey Lydia, wanna go for a swim?" She asked her.

Lydia shook her head. "No, get out of the pool."

Ginger sighed. "You ruin all my fun." She pouted but climbed out of the pool along with Stiles.

"Come on, you can dry off inside." Lydia led them inside and upstairs like a pair of naughty children who had been caught by their mother. "Towels and robes are in that cupboard, take off your clothes and I'll stick them in the dryer and no funny business." She opened the door to a bathroom.

Ginger and Stiles stepped into the bathroom and the door was closed behind her. The two glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "I feel like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar." Ginger shook her head, pulling two towels out of the cupboard.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." He accepted the towel from her.

"Can you help me with the zipper on this thing. I can't quite reach it." Ginger pulled her wet hair out of the way to reveal the zipper at the back of the dress. "This damn dress doesn't seem to want to pull off now it's wet."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Sure." He stepped over to her and tugged on the zipper of the dress until it came down before backing away quickly.

Ginger smiled at him. "Thanks." She wiggled out of the dress and grabbed the towel unfolding it.

Stiles tried to be a gentleman and look away as she pulled the dress down but he did catch a glimpse of her black underwear and the tattoo on her shoulder blade. Ginger dried herself off before dropping the towel and wrapped herself into a robe. She collected her clothes and the towel and looked back at Stiles who was still stood dripping water in the middle of the bathroom. "I'm gonna give these to Lydia." She stepped out of the bathroom.

Ginger handed the clothes over to Lydia who took them with a look of annoyance. Lydia dragged her into her room and shut the door. "So what was that all about?" She asked.

"What was what all about?" Ginger asked with a frown.

"You and Stilinski getting it on in my pool." Lydia exclaimed.

Ginger shrugged. "It just happened."

Lydia shook her head. "Things like that don't just happen." She made air quotation marks in the air when she said just happen.

"Well it did." Ginger shook her head. "I don't know. We were just messing around and having a laugh and then we were kissing."

Lydia frowned. "Well do you like him?"

Ginger shrugged.

"No you don't just get to shrug." Lydia shook her head sitting down next to her. "You like him don't you?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know." Ginger snapped at her.

"Was that your first kiss?" Lydia asked.

"No." Ginger shook her head. "I'm not a nun."

Lydia shook her head and started laughing.

Ginger smiled and laughed too. "So what do I do?"

"Well you've given him a taste. Wait for him to make the next move. Was he good?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "He was." She smiled to herself still feeling her lips tingling from the kiss.

 **So that's chapter two. A lot of Stiles/Ginger action in this chapter. So I know for season one and two Stiles is quite hung up on Lydia but because Ginger is in the mix and he is attracted to her I felt this interaction flowed with the story. I plan for there to be a lot of stop start between them before they actually get together. But that doesn't mean there won't be a bit of action before then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

Alison dropped Ginger off at about one in the morning, merry but not drunk enough for supervision. Ginger let herself into the house and Hank came trotting over to her. "Hey buddy." She knelt down and scratched behind his ears. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

Ginger jumped and let out a small scream. Whipping around she saw Dean and Sam sat on the couch in the living room. "You guys scared at the crap out of me." She put her hands on her hips.

Dean and Sam were too busy laughing to answer. "You should have seen your face."Dean got up and hugged her. "Ginger what are you wearing?" Dean noticed the dress Ginger was wearing, now dry. "You left the house in this? I've seen strippers wear more." He exclaimed.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "It's a dress Dean." She stepped around him and gave Sam a hug.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Party." Ginger walked into the kitchen and got herself an orange juice from the fridge she walked back into the living room. "My party actually." She leant in the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"We came for the scenery." Dean rolled his eyes. "We're here to see you dummy. Happy birthday." He tossed a bag at her.

Ginger caught it and perched on the arm of the chair. Setting down her juice bottle Ginger opened the bag and pulled out a few neatly wrapped gifts and two cards. She opened the first card with a big 16 on the front and a cartoon dog. She opened the card and saw it was from Bobby. She smiled and set the card down. Ginger opened the next one and saw it was from Dean and Sam.

"Thanks guys." Ginger smiled and reached for the first gift. It was a black leather journal with a demon trap stamped onto the cover.

"Every hunter should keep a journal." Sam told her.

Ginger got up and hugged them. "I love it thank you." She returned to her other gifts. A new pocket knife, a book on classic cars and a charm bracelet. Ginger had never seen anything so beautiful. It was silver with seven charms, an anti possession symbol, a tiny car, a gun, a key, a heart made of a tiny amber stone, her star sign symbol and a boxing glove.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked watching her examine each of the charms in turn.

"I love it." Ginger hugged her brothers. "Thank you." She put the bracelet on and fingered the charms around her wrist.

"So how's the apple pie life?" Dean asked her. "I see you got a dog." He motioned to Hank who'd just trotted into the room and laid down at Ginger's feet.

Ginger nodded. "He was a birthday present from Alan." She petted Hank's head.

Sam smiled. "So you had a party? Does that mean your making friends?"

Ginger shrugged. "I guess so."

"What are they like?" Dean asked her.

"Normal. Clueless." Ginger replied grabbing her juice and taking a drink. "School's pretty boring. The chemistry teacher is an asshole." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's okay. That doesn't mean I want to stay." She added quickly pointing a finger at them. "Our deal still stands."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Still stands kiddo." Dean stood up. "Well we've gotta hit the road. We've got a case in Wisconsin to get to." He told her, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Ginger got to her feet. "Okay. Thanks for my presents and coming. I missed you guys." She hugged her brothers in turn.

"We miss you too." Sam told her. "But this is for the best, you'll see."

"Sure." Ginger rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's three more weeks?"

"It'll fly by. We'll try to stop by again soon." Dean told her getting into the Impala.

Sam turned to her. "Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine." She promised him. "I'll see you in a few weeks?"

Sam nodded. "Stay safe."

"Please, I think I'm the safest one of the three of us." Ginger smiled at him. "Be careful." She called after him as Sam got into the Impala. She waved them off before heading inside and locking the door. Ginger had received a few gifts from her friends that she hadn't opened yet so she sat in the living room and dropped the gifts onto the floor. The first was from the lacrosse team as a collective and was a hamper of various girly things like bubblebath and fancy soaps. Lydia had purchased her a gift card for a clothing shop which probably meant she was going to have to go shopping with the girl in the future. Alison had gotten her a pen and ink set. Scott had gone for Reece's gift box filled with various Reece's products. Finally Stiles had gotten her a subscription to a classic cars magazine. Each issue came with a model of that car, an issue all about the car and an authenticity card that had a special holder. The first issue was all about the 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Ginger took her gifts up to her room and put them away.

After taking a shower, Ginger changed into a pair of shorts and a tank and climbed into bed. She lay in bed closely examining the bracelet on her wrist. Slowly Ginger fell asleep.

Teen Idle

Ginger woke up to her phone going off. She groaned and looked at the clock to see it was almost noon. She grabbed her phone and placed it to her ear. "What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey. So er… I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run?" Stiles's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

Ginger sat up in bed. "Yeah. Where are you?" She climbed out of bed and pulled back the curtains to reveal Stiles stood on the curb.

"Er… Outside your house." Stiles replied giving her a wave.

"I'll be right down." Ginger hung up and stumbled around looking for something to run in. She found a pair of Sam's old sweats, that she'd had to hack about six inches off the legs and turn up to fit her, at three quarter lengths and a dark green tank top. She grabbed a black zip up hoodie and shrugged it on. Ginger called Hank and the two of them left the house. "Hey." She greeted Stiles. "You don't mind Hank tagging along do you?" She asked him, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Stiles shook his head. "No."

"Great." Ginger smiled. "Come on Hank." She patted her leg and started jogging down the road.

Stiles quickly matched her pace. The two of them had been training for about a week and he was starting to become fitter. His combat skills had improved although he had yet to beat Ginger. He really wanted to bring up last night but he wasn't sure how to approach it. He still liked Lydia. All about Lydia but Lydia wasn't interested and Ginger… seemed to be. Stiles was a guy and he recognised that Ginger was hot. She was also smart and sarcastic and strong and… Well she was pretty awesome. So maybe he should stop trying to get with Lydia and see where the thing with Ginger was going.

"What's rattling in that head, Twitch?" Ginger asked when they got back from the jog. "You've been unusually quiet." She handed him a bottle of water as they stood in her kitchen.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "About last night… You and me… Kissing… In the pool."

"Yeah I was there." Ginger took a sip of water. "What about it?"

"Well… It was nice. Right?" Stiles played with the bottle in his hand.

Ginger nodded with a smile. "Yeah it was."

"So er… What?" Stiles bit his lip.

"You're over thinking." Ginger told him. "Stiles as the month is over I'm leaving. I'm not coming back." She shook her head. "I've already made saying goodbye hard enough."

Stiles nodded. "We can still be friends right?"

Ginger smiled. "Yeah, we can still be friends." She agreed.

"Good." Stiles opened his water and drank half of it. "So what are you…" He was cut off by Ginger's phone going off.

Ginger pulled out her phone and looked down at the screen. Her expression went blank as she looked at the message. "I have to go." She put her phone away.

Stiles frowned. "Where?"

"There's been a report of a group of two accountants killing an entire biker gang in a bar in the next town over." Ginger told him. "Probably demons. I've gotta go."

"Wait? Demons?" Stiles asked.

Ginger nodded. "Yep." She turned and left the room.

Stiles followed her upstairs and into her room. "So what you're just going to pack up and go? What about school?"

"I'll be back by Monday." Ginger told him throwing some clothes into a bag and grabbing her suit in the garment bag from her closet. "Can you get the FBI badge from my desk drawer? The one that reads Harriet Potter." She called walking into the bathroom to change.

Stiles pulled open her desk drawer to reveal several fake ID's, FBI badges, US Marshall ID's and a tonne of others. "Holy crap." He exclaimed pulling out the ID Ginger had asked for.

Ginger stepped out of the bathroom in her suit pulling her hair up into a bun. She was fixing a pair of small gold hooped earrings into her ears. She was dressed in a black skirt and jacket with a white shirt. On her feet were a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Wow." Stiles stared at her. "You look different." He handed her the ID.

"That's the point, gotta pass for a FBI agent." Ginger walked over to look in the mirror and applied a little makeup. "I should leave Deaton a note. If I leave now I should be there in an hour." She glanced at the watch quickly scribbling down a message to leave downstairs.

Stiles stood in front of her. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" He asked her.

"People are dying Stiles. I'm the only one who can stop them." Ginger told him side stepping him.

Stiles caught her arm. "Wait." He spun her around. "Be careful?" He asked her.

Ginger nodded. "I will."

Stiles pulled her closer and kissed her.

Ginger pulled away. "Feed Hank while I'm gone?" She asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Sure."

Ginger hurried out of the bedroom and downstairs. She left the note for Deaton in plain sight and hurried outside to her car.

Teen Idle

Ginger limped into the house late on Sunday night. She'd ganked the two demons but they hadn't gone down without a fight and she'd taken a good couple of hits before. She walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"Where have you been?"

Ginger jumped and turned to see Alan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I told you. I got a hit about some demon attacks in the town over." She told him.

Alan sighed. "You're not supposed to be hunting."

"Well I can't sit back and let people die." Ginger told him. "I won't." She shook her head.

"How badly are you hurt?" Alan asked her turning on the light.

Ginger's lip was split and there was a bruise forming on her cheek along with a nice cut. There was blood oozing from her leg. "They got the jump on me and threw me through a window." She told him. "I managed to pop my shoulder back in and the rest is manageable." Ginger told him. "I just want to take a shower and sleep."

Alan shook his head. "Sit down, the least I can do is check your injuries." He motioned to the table.

Ginger sighed and sat down on a chair while Alan grabbed a first aid kit from the cupboard. "Ow." She flinched as Alan dabbed at the cut on her cheek with some alcohol soaked cotton wool.

"Sorry, this is going to sting." Alan told her.

Ginger shrugged. "I've had worse."

Alan sighed. "That's what worries me." He shook his head. "Leg."

Ginger lifted her leg and pulled up the leg of her jeans to reveal a long gash up the side of her leg. "I got the glass out and cleaned it."

"It needs stitches." Alan told her.

"I thought as much. Do you have any whiskey, a needle and dental floss?" Ginger asked him.

Alan nodded. "Would you like me to do them?"

Ginger shook her head. "I'm good."

Alan set out the whiskey, needle and dental floss on the table. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"No, this is going to make me feel ill." Ginger told him before she poured some of the whiskey onto her leg and hissed.

Alan watched her stitch herself up with almost expert technique.

"I'm gonna take that shower now." Ginger stood up and limped out of the kitchen, disposing of the needle and floss on the way and taking the whiskey with her. Ginger showered and then sat on her bed to wrap her leg in gauze to protect it from infection. She fell back on the bed and quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

Teen Idle

"Hey." Alison greeted Ginger as she limped into school on Monday. "Where have you been? What happened to you?" Alison exclaimed.

Ginger rubbed the back of her neck. "I er… I fell through a glass door." She reached her locker and opened it, rolling her shoulder which ached. "I'm fine."

Alison leant against the lockers. "Where have you been?" She asked her.

"Resting at home. I was a little drunk Friday and Hank got under my feet and I fell through the patio door." Ginger lied. "I'm fine though, really." She promised.

Alison nodded. "Okay. I need ask you a favour."

Ginger frowned. "Okay."

"So Scott's coming over tonight to study with me. And er… My dad is on the side of extremely over protective and if he sees I've got a boy over. Would you…"

"Text me SOS and I'll make it look like I ran home to pick up my books and we're having a group study session." Ginger told her.

Alison smiled at her. "Thank you." She hugged her friend. "I owe you one." She said as they walked into the economics classroom.

Coach stared at Ginger as she sat down. "You been in a fight Winchester?"

"You should see the other guy." Ginger winced as she sat down at her desk and got her books out.

Coach frowned. "Did it happen on school hours?"

Ginger shook her head.

"Okay, so long as I don't have to do any paperwork I don't care." He turned around to scribble on the board and began the lesson.

Teen Idle

Stiles caught up with Ginger at lunch. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Ginger nodded. "I'm fine. I've had worse." She closed her locker door and turned to look at him. "Thanks for looking after Hank for me." Ginger smiled at him.

Stiles waved her off. "Oh it was nothing." He glanced around. "So what happened?" He asked her.

Ginger glanced around and pulled him into an empty classroom closing the door behind her. "Okay so I got there and I was right it was demons. Place stunk of sulphur. I tracked them down pretty easily but they got the jump on me and threw me through a window. But I handled it." She shrugged. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty quiet." Stiles shrugged. "Boring."

The two of them left the classroom and met up with Scott and headed for the cafeteria. After lunch they had Government and Politics together. Ginger sat down on the left of Stiles and Scott sat in front of Stiles. Ginger didn't really like this class. It was boring and she didn't care about politics. The teacher walked around the class handing out the last test they'd done and Ginger was surprised by the big red B on the top of the paper.

"Wo, dude you need to study more." Stiles said beside her.

Thinking he was talking to her, Ginger turned to give him a glare but noticed he was looking at Scott who's paper had a big red D- on the front.

"I was joking." Stiles rolled his eyes when his friend didn't reply. "You want help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Alison tonight." Scott told him.

Stiles grinned. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying." Scott glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

Stiles shook his head. "No you're not. Not if I have to live vicariously through you. I swear if you waste this opportunity I will personally come over there and cut off…"

"Okay. I get it." Scott cut him off and glanced at Ginger who just shrugged and opened her textbook flicking through to the chapter they were on.

Teen Idle

Ginger left school with everyone else waving to Lydia and Alison as she headed for her car. She dumped her bag in the back and got into the driver's side. She went to pull out when her car was blocked by traffic standing still. Ginger frowned as she watched Stiles and Scott shove someone into Stiles's Jeep which was the cause of the traffic jam. She watched Stiles drive off and Scott grab his bike saying something to Alison before driving off. Not wasting another minute Ginger drove off after Stiles.

Teen Idle

Derek glanced behind him having seen a black car following them for ten minutes. "Speed up, someone's following us." He instructed Stiles.

Stiles glanced in the review mirror. "Relax it's just Ginger." He pulled out his phone and dialled her number putting it on speaker. "Hey."

"Hey." Ginger answered the phone. "What's going on?"

"Derek's been shot." Stiles told her. "I'm taking him back to his house. Hey I don't suppose you have a cure for wolfsbane kicking about?" He asked her.

Ginger snorted. "Yeah a 44. Magnum but I don't think Derek is up for that. Look pull over and let me take a look." She instructed him. "I might be able to tell you the type of wolfsbane."

Stiles pulled the Jeep over and Ginger pulled up behind him. Stiles climbed out of the Jeep to meet her. "Hey, he's not looking good." He shook his head.

Ginger nodded and opened the passenger door. "Wound?"

Derek rolled his eyes and showed her the bullet hole in his arm. "I don't know what you can do." He eyed the young woman. "You're not a werewolf."

"Nope." Ginger shook her head. "Looks like nordic blue which would explain the slow release of the toxin. You're going to need the bullet to heal." She let go of his arm.

"Scotts on it. An Argent shot him." Stiles told him. "He's over there with Alison right now." He explained. "They're studying."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, I know." As if on cue Ginger's phone started ringing. "And that's Alison sending an SOS. I've got to go. I'll help him find the bullet." She ran off to her car and drove around to Alison's. She pulled up in time to see Scott and Alison helping bring grocery bags into the house. "Hey." She ran up carrying books in her hand. "Sorry, I couldn't find my French book."

Alison smiled at her. "No problem. Dad you remember Ginger."

"I do." Chris eyed the young woman. "I'm just wondering why she's here?" He questioned.

"Alison offered to help Scott and I with our school work. I've been out of the school system for a while and homeschooling is quite different but I have a memory like Swiss cheese and forgot a couple of my books. So I ran back to get them." Ginger shrugged she walked over to stand next to Scott who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up whole.

Chris nodded. "Well I think Alison will study better on her own."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you later then." Scott said to Alison who looked pretty pissed off.

"At school." Chris told him and stopped the young couple as they moved in for a kiss goodbye. "No, you inside. You on your bike. Ginger I'm sure you can study with Alison another day."

A woman in a blue top shut the trunk of the car and walked over to them. "Come on Chris, they were making out in the garage not shooting ammeter porn." She clapped Scott on the shoulder. "You with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike, you're staying for dinner." She turned to Ginger and smiled at her. "You too." She walked into the house as if the matter was closed.

Alison grabbed Ginger's arm and pulled her into the house leaving Scott alone with Chris. Scott caught up with Ginger alone in the hallway a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"I heard about Derek. Alison asked me to be an SOS call. I'll help look for the bullet, you just focus on getting through this dinner without dying." Ginger clapped him on the shoulder.

Teen Idle

"So you've just moved here recently yourself Ginger?" Mrs Argent asked her as they sat around the dinner table.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah my brothers are running a job and they thought they'd stop dragging me across country and leave me with a family friend. But I'm probably going to be heading back out with them at the end of the month." She answered.

"What do your brothers do?" Kate, Alison's aunt, asked her.

"Er… Private investigations but they also do construction and mechanics when there aren't many jobs available." Ginger told them.

"And your parents?" Mrs Argent asked.

"Mum died when I was little. Dad died just over a year ago. Car accident." Ginger picked up her glass and took a sip of water.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mrs Argent apologised.

Ginger shook her head. "It's okay. I mean it's not but er… I'm over it." She looked down at her plate. Ginger didn't like talking about her dad. John Winchester had taken her in when he didn't have to but really Dean had been the one who'd raised her, looked after her and generally been there for her. She loved John and when he was around he was good to her.

"Would you like something to drink other than water Scott?" Mrs Argent asked as Scott took a nervous drink of water.

Scott shook his head. "Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks." He set his glass of water back down.

Chris stared Scott down. "We can get you some beer?"

"N - no, thanks." Scott stammered.

"Shot of Tequila?" Chris suggested.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dad. Really?"

Chris ignored his daughter and continued to glare down Scott. "You don't drink, Scott?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm not old enough to."

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs Argent said.

Scott nodded. "No, but it should."

Kate smiled. "Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

Chris turned to Ginger. "What about you Ginger? Do you drink?"

Ginger nodded. "Oh yeah. My brothers believed that supervised drinking meant that when I became of legal drinking age I wouldn't get so blindly drunk the first chance I got that I ended up in hospital. If a teenager is trusted to drink in front of supervision they're less likely to do it in secret."

Chris pressed his lips together. "Interesting. I disagree but interesting."

"Would you mind if I used the restroom?" Ginger asked the table.

Mrs Argent shook her head. "No, use the one in the guest room." She motioned through the kitchen to a room on the other side.

Ginger stood up and left the dining room to the guest room. She used the washroom and on her way back spotted a bag under the bed. Quickly she pulled it out and found the bullets inside. Finding a case with bullets containing nordic blue monkshood she instantly knew that these were the bullets that caused Derek's wound. She pocketed one and headed out of the room making sure to close the bag and put it back as it was. She returned to the dining room giving Scott a subtle nod. "Thank you so much for dinner Mrs Argent. I'm sorry to run off but I have to get home before Alan calls the Sheriff."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for dessert?" Mrs Argent asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes you are I want to know more about you. Sit down."

Ginger smiled. "Perhaps some other time. I have to get home to walk my dog, he's been shut up all day." She made the excuse.

Chris stood up. "I'll walk you out."

"See you guys at school." Ginger waved to Scott and Alison before following Chris out of the house and over to her car.

Chris stopped her before she could get in her car. "Alison doesn't know."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "I figured." She scoffed. "What you think I'm going to tell her? Why on earth would I drop that shit storm on a perfectly normal happy girl. Take my advice, retire. You are not prepared for what's out there." Ginger got in her car and shut the door, driving off. As soon as she was far enough from the Argent's house she called Stiles.

"Ginger?"

"I've got the bullet where are you?" Ginger drove down the street.

"Oh thank god. Where's Scott?" Stiles asked.

Ginger shook her head. "Trapped in the dinner party from hell. He'll catch up. Where are you?"

"We're at the animal clinic." Stiles told her.

Ginger laughed. "Okay I'm going to appreciate the irony of that. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and turned the bend towards the animal clinic. When she arrived Stiles had a saw pressed against Derek's arm the black veins having grown more. "Okay did I just walk into a bad version of the Saw movie?"

Stiles jumped and dropped the saw. "Thank god, you just prevented a life time of nightmares."

Ginger pulled the bullet out of her pocket. "Here. One bullet."

Derek glared at her. "How do I know to trust this won't kill me. You're a hunter. You're like them."

Ginger scoffed. "Please, don't associate me for an ammeter. If you think I'd waste my time killing a puppy then be my guest, don't use the bullet and die for all I care." She shrugged. "I've got better things to be doing with my time." She turned on her heel and left.

Teen Idle

There was a soft knock at her bedroom door a few hours later. "Come in." Ginger called not looking up from her History textbook.

"Hey." Stiles walked into the room and flopped down on her bed. "So Derek's alive. He's taken Scott to show him how big and bad the Argents really are."

Ginger scoffed. "They like to play hunter but they're far too domesticated." She set her pen down.

Stiles nodded. "So you don't like them because they try to be normal?"

"When you're like me, you can't be normal, it just gets people you love hurt. It's a never ending shit storm of suck and you're always fighting, you don't have time to get sloppy, one mistake is all it takes to destroy everything, to be one second from saving or destroying a life." Ginger snapped at him. "Oh god I sound like my dad." Ginger shook her head.

Stiles chuckled. "Well I get where you're coming from. But that sucks."

"Someone's gotta do it." Ginger smiled. "The weird thing is. A lot of it, I kind of love it. I love the feeling of knowing that I helped people. I enjoy the travel, the motels might be shitty and the pay is terrible. But I don't know maybe it's because it is the only thing I've known and sometimes I wish for an apple pie, normal life but I know too much. You what they say ignorance is bliss."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I guess."

Ginger smiled at him. "So what do we know?"

"What?"

"About the alpha? These attacks?" Ginger asked.

Stiles shrugged. "It wants Scott to join it's pack. Other than that we don't know anything."

Ginger nodded. "Well we should start researching. You said something about the Hale family dying in a fire?" She asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. It was deemed an accident."

"But what if it wasn't?" Ginger asked.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go, chapter four. Sorry this has taken so long to upload but here it is now. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Enjoy.**

Ginger made her usual way round the back of Stiles's house and climbed up the tree to his bedroom to see Stiles sat on his bed tying his shoes. "Morning."

"Morning. Ready?" Stiles stood up.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded and climbed back out of the window. She'd removed the stitches from her leg and it was healing over nicely. She landed on the ground and Stiles soon joined her. The two of them moved around to the front of the house and straight into the Sheriff.

John Stilinski frowned. "And where are you two off to at… five am?" He glanced down at his watch.

Stiles stumbled. "Dad? We er… We're going for a run."

"This early in the morning?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you know… Early bird catches the worm." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

John frowned but nodded his head. "Okay well be careful out there." He told them.

Stiles nodded. "I'm always careful."

John watched his son jog off down the street with Ginger and frowned. His son was changing and a part of him wondered if it had something to do with Miss Winchester. John didn't know much about the girl or her family but he knew they weren't the type to settle down in one place. He worried his son might get hurt when the time came for Ginger to leave again.

Teen Idle

Ginger and Stiles walked into his house after their morning training session and through to the kitchen. "You're getting better." Ginger told him as he pulled out too water bottles and handed one to her.

Stiles grinned. "Well you're a good teacher." He sipped his water.

Ginger smiled back. "Don't give me all the credit. You…" Her phone started to ring. "Hold that thought." She pulled out her phone. "Winchester."

"Where are you? We need you for a case." Dean told her. "We're at the house."

"Give me ten minutes." Ginger hung up the phone. "Sorry, duty calls. Cover for me at school, family emergency?" Ginger asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "Sure. Be careful."

Ginger smiled at him. "I'm always careful." She hurried from the house.

Teen Idle

She'd never felt so at home in the back of the Impala struggling into her FBI get-up. "So what have we got?" Ginger asked the boys.

Dean handed her a file. "44 year old marathon runner died of a heart attack in Rock Ridge, Colorado. In Maumee two other guys dropped dead same thing."

Ginger nodded. "Right. So morgue?"

Sam nodded. "So how's things? We heard you went on a little demon hunt."

"Things are fine. Boring." Ginger sunk back in her seat. "So what do you think we're dealing with? Demon deal?" Ginger asked.

Dean shrugged. "Not sure."

Teen Idle

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry and Agent Hamilton." The coroner frowned at Ginger. "Aren't you a little young to be in the FBI?" He asked her.

Ginger shrugged. "I graduated early."

The coroner shook his head. "Well agents meet Frank O'Brien." He unzipped the body bag.

"Frank died of a heart attack?" Dean asked.

"Three days ago." The coroner nodded.

Ginger looked down at the body. "But the guy was forty four and a marathon runner." She pointed out. "I mean I'm not sure but people who can run 26 miles normally have pretty healthy hearts."

The coroner shrugged. "Everyone drops dead sooner or later. It's why I have job security."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Yes we're all aware that we're going to die. But Frank died here and two other guys died of heart attacks in Maumee. Don't you think that's a little strange?" She asked him.

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy."

"What autopsy?" The coroner asked.

"The one you're going to do." Dean told him.

The coroner prepared for the autopsy. The Winchesters stood around watching him cut into the body. He looked up at the three FBI agents. "First dead body?"

Dean chuckled. "Far from it." He shook his head.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" The coroner motioned to the instrument on the table near Dean.

Sam took a fortifying breath while Dean picks up the cutters and hands them to the coroner. The coroner cuts the ribs open while Sam kept himself from squirming. This was the closest they'd got to an autopsy before. Most of the time the autopsy had already been done.

Dean looked down at Frank's hand to avoid looking at the rib cutting. "Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department." The coroner shrugged.

Sam frowned. "Any idea how he got these?" He picked up Frank's arm and examined the scratches on his arm.

The coroner rolled his eyes. "You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!" He frowned.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The coroner broke off the heart while Dean tries not to vomit. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed the heart to Dean who gives him a small smile. "Hold that a second, would you?"

The coroner went back to looking at the body when blood squirted from the body right into Sam's face. "Oh sorry spleen juice." The coroner apologised.

Teen Idle

Ginger sat in between Sam and Dean at the Sheriff's station trying to psych out the deputy behind the desk. Dean nudged her with his foot. "Cut it out."

"Not sorry." Ginger leant back in her seat. "How much longer are we going to have to wait around for? This thing could have already gotten someone else by now." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hell's bells. Linus have you seen my…" The Sheriff had finally stepped out of his office and seen the Winchesters sat on the chairs. "Who are they?"

The Winchester siblings stood up.

Linus looked between the Sheriff and the Winchesters nervously. "Federal agents. I, uh…"

"And you kept them waiting?" The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"You, you said not to disturb." Linus whimpered.

The Sheriff cut him off waving to the Winchesters. "Come on in fellas… Lady."

Ginger followed her brothers into the Sheriff's office and kicked her shoes off at the man's request.

"Al Britton." The Sheriff stood behind his desk and shook their hands. "Good to meet you." He sat down and opened his drawer.

"You too." Sam frowned when the Sheriff pulled out a huge bottle of alcohol gel and started slathering his hands with the horrible smelling stuff.

The Winchesters shared a confused look before Sam cleared his throat.

Al clapped his hands together. "So, what can I do for Uncle Sam?" He asked the agents.

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body?" Sam asked the Sheriff.

Al nodded sadly. "They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

Ginger snorted and Dean snickered.

Al glared at Ginger who had been louder. "It's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals."

"If you say so." Ginger sneered back.

Al glared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you a little young to be FBI?"

"I graduated early." Ginger lied with a shrug.

Sam glanced back at Ginger. "Agent Hamilton is an aspiring young agent who is going to go far. So you and Frank O'Brien where close?" He asked Al taking the man's attention off his little sister.

Al nodded. "I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Big heart."

Ginger coughed to try and hide her snort of laughter this time.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam asked Al.

Al nodded. "Oh hell yeah. Real jumpy." He agreed.

Ginger frowned. "You know what scared him?"

"No." Al shook his head. "Wouldn't answer his phone." He scratched at his arm. "Finally I sent some of my boys over to check on him and well you know the rest." He sighed and reached for the bottle of alcohol gel again. "So." He slathered more of the stuff on his hands not noticing the what the hell looks Dean, Sam and Ginger were sharing. "Why do the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

Dean shook his head. "No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack."

Teen Idle

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean said as soon as they had left the police station.

Ginger nodded. "I second that. No way does a completely healthy man drop dead of a heart attack." She shook her head.

Sam nodded. "Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

"Something scared them to death?" Dean asked.

"All right, so what can do that?" Sam thought out loud going through the list of everything they'd ever encountered.

Dean scoffed. "What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra…"

"Wendigos, werewolves, demons…" Ginger continued the list.

"It could be a hundred things." Dean cut off Ginger's list.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off." He shrugged.

Ginger laughed. "Because it's that easy."

"Who was the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked.

"His neighbour." Ginger answered.

"Mark Hutchins." Sam added glancing down at his notebook.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "Hang on, hang on."

Ginger and Sam stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What?"

Dean turned to face Sam. "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there."

Ginger glanced around and spotted the teenagers Dean was talking about and got a similar pang of uneasiness. She nodded her head. "I second that." She agreed with Dean. "Let's go this way." She crossed the street with Dean not far behind and a confused Sam watching them with a perplexed look.

Teen Idle

Once again Ginger wedged herself between her brothers on Mark Hutchins couch. It turned out Mark Hutchins was a very enthusiastic reptile breeder, he currently had a very large snake wrapped around his neck like a feather bower. The creatures around the room were making Ginger feel really, really uncomfortable. It was like they were watching her.

"Tyler, Perry and Hamilton. Just like Aerosmith." Mark said looking between them.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, small world. So, when was the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" He asked flicking open his notebook.

"Monday." Mark answered. "He was watching me from his window. I waved at him but he just closed the curtains." He shrugged.

Sam felt Ginger fidget next to him. "Hmm, did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" He prompted.

Mark nodded. "Oh totally. He was freaking out."

Sam glanced at his siblings.

Dean shifted in his seat. "Do you know, uh… Do you know what scared him?" He asked still nervously glancing around.

"Well, yeah, witches." Mark nodded.

"Witches? Like?" Sam asked.

Mark shrugged. "Well… Wizard of Oz was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him." He gave a small laugh.

Sam nodded. "Anything else?"

"Everything else." Mark told him. "Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." He listed off.

Ginger nodded. "Don't blame him." She mumbled under her breath.

Sam glanced at her quickly before turning back to Mark. "So, tell me. What was Frank like?"

Mark bit his lip. "I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but he got better."

"Got better?" Sam frowned.

"Frank… Well, in high school he was, he was a dick." Mark explained.

"A dick?"

"Like a bully." Mark continued. "I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together."

Both Dean and Ginger snickered at that comment.

Mark glared at them. "Mine included."

Dean nodded. "So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" He asked leaning forward.

Mark frowned. "Well, I don't… Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question sir?" Sam pulled his authoritative voice.

Mark shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

"His wife? So he was married?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"She died about twenty years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Mark told them.

Ginger doesn't move staring at the snake around Mark's neck which was clearly looking at her.

Mark noticed and chuckled. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look our for." He nodded to the couch. "She smells fear."

Ginger let out a scream and jumped up from the couch seeing the huge albino snake behind her. "That's it. I draw the line." She stomped out of the house.

Teen Idle

Ginger and Dean sat in the Impala reading over case files when Sam climbed in the passenger side. "Hey any luck at the county clerks office?" He asked them.

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd call it luck."

"Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive." Ginger piped up from the back, glancing out of the window and scratched at her arm.

"She went off her meds back in 88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide." Dean finished.

Sam nodded. "Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

Dean shook his head. "No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." He turned on the car on and started driving towards the middle of town.

"How was Frank's pad?" Ginger asked from the backseat.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur." Sam glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Gin? Are you wearing your seatbelt?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Of course Sam, I don't want Dean to emergency break and for me to go flying through the windshield." She scoffed turning her attention back to the window.

Sam shook his head. "Okay."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons." Dean brought the conversation before to the case. "Three down and ninety seven to go."

"Yeah." Sam noticed the speedometer. "Dude, you're going twenty."

Dean glared at him. "What? Safety's a crime now?" He continued going straight on through the intersection, driving right past their hotel.

Sam's confusion peaked. "Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel." He motioned behind him to the glowing lights of the rundown hotel.

"Sam, I'm not going to make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Dean exclaimed angrily. Everyone in the car frowned in confusion. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird." Dean shook his head.

The faint buzz of the EMF sounded in the car.

"Do you hear something?" Sam asked and reached into his pocket and pulled out the EMF meter. He moved it away from Dean and Ginger and it went quiet. He moved it closer and the thing went haywire.

"Are we haunted?" Dean and Ginger exclaimed.

Teen Idle

Ginger and Dean sat in the Impala both doing their own set of air drums to Eye of the Tiger. Both were lost in their own little world when Sam banged on the roof making both of them jump.

Dean got out of the car. "Dude. Look at this." He showed him his arm where red scratches were forming.

Ginger got out of the car and walked around to stand next to Dean. "I got matching." She showed Sam her arm which was also an angry red.

"I just talked to Bobby." Sam handed over a box of donuts.

"And?" Dean asked sniffing the box and then tossing it into the car.

Sam frowned, perplexed at the idea of Dean ignoring the donuts. "Um, well, you're not going to like it." He looked between his two siblings.

"What?" Ginger and Dean asked at the same time.

Sam looked between the two of them. "It's ghost sickness." He told them.

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed.

Dean gasped. "God, no."

Sam nodded.

"What the hell is ghost sickness?" Ginger exclaimed looking between her two brothers.

Sam sighed. "Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." He explained.

Dean nodded. "Okay, get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms are you get anxious…"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah."

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned. "Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

Sam nodded. "Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero." He explained.

Dean nodded. "Our very own outbreak monkey." He scratched at his arm.

Sam watched him for a second before nodding. "Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

Dean frowned. "Were they gamecocks?" He tried not to laugh at the dumbass name.

Ginger snickered beside him.

Sam shook his head. "Cornjerkers."

Ginger laughed harder.

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?" Dean summarised the whole thing.

"Right." Sam confirmed.

"So now what, we have 48 hours before we go insane and our hearts stops?" Dean asked in a not so excited tone.

Sam bit his lip. "More like 24."

"Super." Dean said at the same time Ginger said. "Fantastic."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean frowned. "Well, why us? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer." He explained.

Dean and Ginger frowned. "Okay."

"Your point?" Ginger asked.

"Basically, they were all dicks." Sam said bluntly.

Dean glared at him. "So you're saying we're dicks?"

Ginger crossed her arms over her chest. "A little harsh Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour."

Dean shook his head. "I don't scare people."

"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded. "Okay, well then, you're a dick too."

Ginger glanced between the two of them and scratched at her arm. "I don't scare people."

Sam shook his head looking slightly smug. "Apparently, I'm not."

Dean huffed. "Whatever. How do we stop it?" He asked the all important question.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam told him.

"You thinking Frank's wife?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows why she killed herself, you know? Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" He asked looking around at the hotel parking lot.

Dean looked up at the hotel and pointed to the fourth floor. "Our room's on the fourth floor."

Sam looked up and shook his head with a slight laugh.

"It's...it's high." Dean held up his hand to show height.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, high isn't good right now."

Sam sighed. "I'll see if I can move us down to the first."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Sam walked back into the hotel.

Dean and Ginger climbed back into the Impala and look at the box of donuts before shaking their heads and tossing the box into the back seat.

Teen Idle

Ginger lay on her bed in her room staring up at the ceiling. She scratched at her arm and her mind drifted back to Stiles and Scott. She wondered if the Alpha had made another move yet. She could call Stiles but then he'd ask about the case and she wasn't sure how to tell him she'd been infected with ghost sickness. He'd probably hate her, she wasn't nice and that was why she'd gotten the sickness. She knew it was true. Ginger was a bully. She heard a crash from the other room and opened the adjoining door. On the floor was a clock and Dean was sat on the couch with a beer.

"That clock had it coming." Dean told her.

Ginger walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and joined him on the couch. "Well this officially sucks balls." She announced.

Dean nodded. "We'll get through this though."

Sam returned to the room to see his siblings sitting on the couch each with a bottle of beer in their hands and the clock smashed on the floor. "Everything alright?" He asked kicking the door closed behind him.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Dean replied sarcastically.

Ginger glanced at her brother. "Did you find anything?" Hoping this was going to be over soon.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Hey, quit picking at that." Sam batted Dean's hand away from where he'd started scratching at his arm again.

Ginger had tightly wrapped hers in gauze in an attempt not to do anymore damage.

"How are you two feeling?" Sam asked them.

Ginger smiled at him. "Fantastic. I was getting bored living without my life in peril."

Dean nodded. "I'm awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"It's freaking delightful." Dean added.

Sam looked between the two of them. "We'll keep looking."

Ginger coughed and Dean seemed to do the same.

"You guys okay. Hey." Sam exclaimed as both his siblings started to choke.

Dean jumped up to the sink and gagged over it until he spat out a wood chip. Over on the couch Ginger spat another wood chip onto the floor.

Sam looked between the two of them as realisation dawned on him. "We've been ignoring the biggest clue we have. You two." He motioned between them.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean complained.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Sam exclaimed in excitement at discovering a new lead.

Dean frowned. "Tell us what, wood chips?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Teen Idle

Ginger remained at the hotel while her brothers went to the Lumber Mill outside of town. She wasn't feeling her best and had decided to try and take a nap instead deciding to sleep on the couch instead of the adjoining room. Her brother's arrived back and told her they had another lead by a man called Luther Garland. So the three set off to see Luther's brother.

"This is insane." Ginger mumbled next to Sam.

Dean nodded. "She's right. This isn't going to work. Come on, those badges are fake. What is we get busted?" He asked.

"We could go to jail." Ginger hissed. "I'm too young and too pretty to go to jail Sammy."

Sam stopped and turned around. "Shh." He whispered. "Calm down." He told them. "Deep breaths okay." He took a deep breath and watched as Ginger and Dean did the same. "There. You feel better?" Sam asked them.

Ginger and Dean shook their heads.

Sam sighed. "Just. Come on. And don't scratch." He ordered them.

The walked into the living area and over to Mr Garland. "Mr Garland. Hi uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry and Agent Hamilton, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther." He asked.

"Let me see some ID." Mr Garland replied.

"Certainly." Sam handed over his own and then Dean and Ginger did too.

Ginger smiled at Mr Garland. "That is totally real."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty." He pressed his lips together.

Mr Garland handed back the IDs. "What do you want to know?"

Sam sat down. "Well, uh… According to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma."

Mr Garland scoffed.

Ginger frowned. "You don't agree."

"No, young lady, I don't." Mr Garland shook his head.

"Well then, what would you call it?" Sam asked him.

Mr Garland sighed. "Doesn't matter what an old man thinks." He shrugged.

"Mr Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please." Sam pleaded.

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do." Mr Garland shook his head.

Sam pulled out a picture of a woman they'd found at the Lumber Mill. "Mr Garland. Um… Do you recognise this woman?" He asked showing Mr Garland the picture.

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther." Mr Garland told them.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

Mr Garland chuckled. "Everyone knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean frowned.

Mr Garland shook his head. "I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak." Mr Garland told him bitterly.

Sam nodded. "You must have hated Frank O'Brien."

Mr Garland shook his head. "I did for a long time but life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished and he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same but… That's fear. It spreads and spreads."

Teen Idle

The Winchesters left Peaceful Pines and headed for the Impala. "Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh?" Dean moved around to the driver's side of the Impala. "I say we burn some bones and get us healthy again."

"Dean it won't be that easy." Sam shook his head.

Dean shook his head. "No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?"

Sam bit his lip. "Well, Luther was road hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

Dean's face fell as did Ginger's. "You're kidding me."

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out." Sam tried to calm them down.

Dean shook his head. "You know what? Screw this." He exclaimed and made to stomp off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean." Sam called after his brother while Ginger remained rooted to the spot.

Dean rubbed his jaw. "Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?"

Sam frowned. "We're hunting a ghost."

Dean nodded. "A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us." Sam replied.

"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters!" Dean exclaimed pacing up and down. "What the hell? I mean, normal people, they see a monster and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we… We search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh?"

"Or eat us." Ginger chimed in from next to Sam.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You know who does that?"

"Crazy people." Ginger answered.

"We are insane!" Dean jerked his finger between the three of them. "You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash." Dean paced up and down. "I mean who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast and I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you… You're gassy! You eat half a burrito and you get toxic! I mean, you know what." Dean tossed Sam the keys. "You can forget it." He made to walk off.

Sam caught the keys and frowned. "Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?"

Dean whipped around and pointed at Sam. "Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." He exclaimed and walked off leaving Sam and Ginger.

Ginger glanced at her brother and clicked off her phone where she'd been recording the entire thing. "One day we're going to look back and laugh at this but right now can we get back to the hotel. I'm not enjoying how dark it is." She slid into the passenger seat.

Sam dropped Ginger off at the hotel and she went into her room turned on all the lights and bolted the door behind her before dropping on the bed and falling asleep.

Teen Idle

Ginger paced up and down her room she had been instructed by Sam to stay in there until he got back and sorted this thing out. He didn't want her in the same room as Dean incase the hallucinations made them hurt each other. Ginger slumped down on her bed closed her eyes. Ginger opened them and screamed when she saw her brother's dead on the floor with a demon stood over them.

"You should have been with them Ginger." The demon said in a sing song voice. "Your brother's couldn't protect themselves from us. From each other." He grinned. "And now you're all alone."

Ginger screwed her eyes shut. "You're not real. You're not real." She opened her eyes and saw her brothers stood in front of her. She jumped up and hugged them. "Is it over?"

"No." Sam shoved her back. "You know I don't know why Dean insisted on keeping you around. We should have just left you to die as a baby. You've never been any good for us. You're not really family. You're just the brat we've had to drag around."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, biggest mistake I ever made. It was like having a kid."

Ginger shook her head. "You don't mean that."

"Of course we do." Sam told her. "Why do you think we dumped you in Beacon Hills. We don't want you anymore. You're a pain, useless, you just get in the way." Sam pushed her.

Ginger stumbled backwards and shook her head. "You're not real." She closed her eyes and covered her ears. "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." Ginger opened her eyes and jumped seeing a little girl stood in front of her. "Lilith."

Lilith grinned at her. "I'm going to take your brother away again Ginger. It's nearly time. And then I'm going to come for you. You can have a cell together. It'll be so much fun making Dean watch while we all make you scream. And you will scream and cry and beg." Lilith skipped over to her with a smile and hugged her. "We're going to have so much fun together."

Ginger pushed her off and jumped up. "Stay away from me. You're not real."

Lilith giggled. "Doesn't matter. You're still going to die. And your brothers won't be there for you… Again." She stepped forward. "Remember, how alone you were. How scared."

Ginger shook her head. "No. No I'm not listening." She backed away into a corner and curled up into a ball.

"Your going to die Ginger and this time Bobby won't be there to save you. This time you're going to die alone and afraid and no one cares. Because you're not worth anything. You're not important."

"SHUT UP!" Ginger screamed. Her heart was racing in her chest, she couldn't stop it, she was going to die. In this crappy hotel room. Alone. Ginger felt her vision go black and fainted.

Ginger gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around her at the trashed hotel room and got to her feet, standing on shaking legs. "Dean." She whispered and raced for the adjoining room. "Dean." She flung her arms around her brother and clung on tightly.

Dean hugged her back. "It's over. We're good."

Teen Idle

"So you guys road hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked Bobby and Sam handing Ginger a beer. The group had reunited outside the Lumber Mill.

Sam nodded. "Iron chain etched with spell work." He sipped his own beer.

"Hmm." Dean pressed his lips together. "That's a new one."

Sam shrugged. "It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal though." He admitted.

"Here's to you Luther, hope the rest of your after life isn't quite as sucky as your other life." Ginger took a long drink of beer.

Dean nodded. "On the upside, we're still alive, so uh, go team."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How are you feeling, by the way?" He asked Dean.

"Fine." Dean answered.

"Gin?" Sam leant over to look at his baby sister.

Ginger glared at him. "Peachy."

Bobby grinned. "You sure? Cause this line of work can get awful scary."

"I'm fine." Dean snapped at him. "You want to go hunting. I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." He proclaimed.

"Aw." Bobby pouted. "He's adorable." Bobby straightened up. "Well I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe and don't forget to drop Ginger back at Beacon Hills, she's got school tomorrow."

Ginger groaned. "Thanks for reminding me Bobby." She complained.

Sam nodded. "You too Bobby. Hey, thanks."

Bobby got in his car and drove off leaving Dean, Ginger and Sam stood by the Impala.

"So uh…" Sam glanced at his siblings. "What did you see? Near the end, I mean?" He asked.

Ginger glanced at Dean. Neither of them had talked about the experience. Ginger just wanted to forget the entire ordeal.

Dean shrugged. "Oh besides the cop beating my ass?" He asked.

"Seriously." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean pressed his lips together. "Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Really?" Ginger asked. "I saw a roomful of clown dolls." She grinned at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Right."

Dean sighed. "Seriously. Just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle."

Ginger nodded her head. "Yeah, we're tough Sammy. Nothing we can't handle." She downed the rest of her beer and threw away the bottle. "Come on then, Bobby's right, I do have school tomorrow." She climbed into the back of the Impala and turned her head to look out the window at the Lumber Mill.

 **So that's chapter four. Chapter five to follow very quickly. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double feature today. Here is chapter five. Enjoy. Please, please, please review.**

Stiles was seriously starting to think that Ginger wasn't going to be returning to Beacon Hills until she showed up in class on Tuesday.

Mr Harris looked up at her as she walked into Chemistry. "Welcome back Miss Winchester. I assume your absence was for something important."

"Life threateningly so." Ginger replied trying to stifle a yawn and took her seat.

Stiles glanced at her but she shook her head. Signalling she would tell him later.

After school Ginger, Stiles and Scott hung out in Stiles's room. "So where were you?" Scott asked Ginger who was playing with the edge of Stiles's comforter.

"Ghost hunt." Ginger answered dropping the comforter. "So what's been happening around here? Anymore 'animal attack'" Ginger made air quotation marks around the word.

Scott shook his head. "No. Nothing."

Ginger nodded. "So we should be expecting something soon. It's been too quiet."

"She's right." Stiles agreed. "We should be extra vigilant." He looked at Ginger. "How do we do that?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger shrugged. "I don't know but I want to take a look at the case file on the Hale fire." She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Hey Garth, long time. I'm good, listen I need a favour. How soon can you get to Beacon Hills?" She asked.

Teen Idle

Ginger was in her room doing her Chemistry homework when her phone started buzzing on the nightstand. "Winchester." Ginger answered the phone.

"The Alpha has struck again. The video store. And Lydia and Jackson were there." Stiles told her.

"Are they okay?" Ginger asked dropping her pen.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. The video clerk isn't. He's dead."

Ginger nodded. "So we have a third victim. Maybe we can figure out a pattern." She stood up and looked at the board in front of her, picking up the post it notes. "Do we have a name?"

Stiles gave her the name and she wrote it down on the post it sticking it to the board. Ginger rubbed her temples. "I should have the Hale fire file by tomorrow after school. I'lll meet you at your house once I have it."

Stiles nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at school?" He asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah." She hung up the phone.

Teen Idle

"Here you go." Garth handed her the folder. "You okay out here? I heard on the grapevine that you weren't supposed to be hunting." He gave her a knowing look.

Ginger accepted the file. "It's not my fault the place my brothers picked to dump me in is infested with grade two werewolves. Please don't tell them or Bobby."

Garth placed his hand over his heart. "On my honour."

"Thanks Garth." Ginger hugged him.

"You look after yourself kid." Garth hugged her back. "Well I best be off I've got wind of a chupacabra in Missouri." Garth waved to them and got back in his car and drove off.

Ginger took the file round to Stiles's house and saw the Sheriff walking out the front door. "Hi Sheriff." She smiled at the man.

John smiled at Ginger. "Hi Ginger. Stiles is in his room."

Ginger nodded. "Where are you off to?"

"The parent teacher conferences. You got someone going for you?" John asked her.

Ginger shook her head. "I doubt it. My parents are dead." She told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." John apologised.

"It's okay." Ginger waved off his apology. "I'm as over it as I'll ever be." She gave him a small smile.

John nodded. "Well I best get this over with. Have a good night." He got in his car and drove off.

Ginger entered the house and headed up to Stiles's room. "Hey." She stepped into the room.

"Thank god you're here." Stiles pulled her further into the room and shut the door. "I went to check on Lydia after school and I found this on her phone."

Ginger looked at the video and frowned. "Well at least we know what this thing looks like now."

Stiles waved the phone around. "What do I do with this? Scott isn't answering his phone. He could be anywhere and he isn't doing anything to help, when he should be." He exclaimed.

"Stiles breathe." Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders. "Send the video to my phone then delete it. I'll plant Lydia's phone on her when she comes back to school tomorrow."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, good idea." He forwarded the video to Ginger and then deleted it.

Ginger sat down on the bed and tossed the file onto the bed. "Lets get to work Hooch."

"I am not Hooch." Stiles sat on the bed.

Ginger smiled at him.

Teen Idle

"You know when you said lets go to Beacon Hills this wasn't what I thought you had in mind." Dean followed Sam into the school.

Sam shrugged. "Alan called and told me about it. I thought it would be good to see how Ginger is really doing here." He told him brother. "Just be nice."

The two brothers walked down the corridor and found a room with Mr Harris, Chemistry on the front of the door just as a man and a woman left.

Mr Harris stepped up to the door. "Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asked looking down at the schedule he had on a clipboard.

Sam and Dean nodded and followed Mr Harris into the classroom, taking a seat.

Mr Harris opened a file. "Ginger Winchester. Smart girl but she has an attitude. Most teenagers don't want to go to school but your sister has a certain reluctance to be here. From her file I've seen she's been to three different schools but there are huge gaps between them."

"She was homeschooled. Our jobs require us to move about a lot." Sam explained.

"And I think that instability is why Ginger is struggling to thrive in a routine and structural environment. I'm impressed with how good her grades are."

"Well she's smart." Dean cut Harris off.

Mr Harris nodded. "I'm not saying she isn't but Ginger is very antisocial, she's made friends but I don't think she's really opened up to them or trusts them and she's very aggressive towards everyone and…"

"No offence but if you went through what Ginger had you'd kill yourself for the rest of your life. You'd sit in a dark room and cry for the rest of eternity." Dean snapped at him.

"Well I think it might be in Ginger's interest to speak to someone about whatever it was she went through." Mr Harris replied calmly.

Teen Idle

Dean and Sam left Mr Harris's classroom and made their way to see Coach Finstock. "Who does that guy think he is?" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"Dean." Sam tried to calm his brother down.

"No. Okay where does he get off telling us how to look after our own sister. How can he know what's best for her when he's spent a few hours a day with her." Dean huffed.

Sam frowned. "Dean he's a teacher."

Dean huffed. "Yeah well when he's gone through changing diapers and teaching her how to walk and talk and…"

"How to hunt monsters?" Sam asked. "We brought Ginger here to give her a taste at the normal life." He pointed out. "This is normal. Those teachers have more of an idea about how normal should be than we do."

Dean rubbed his jaw. "I just hate people telling me that she's hurting and that there's nothing I can do about it. Real demons I can protect her from but not the ones in her head."

Sam sighed. "We've all got our own demons Dean." He sat down outside Coach Finstock's room.

Dean slumped in the seat next to Sam. "Look maybe this is the wrong way. Maybe Ginger would be better off out on the road with us. Where she belongs."

Sam shook his head. "She belongs here. You heard Harris she's making friends and being a teenager." He pointed out. "This is going to help her."

The door opened and a man walked out. "Winchester?" He asked looking at a clipboard.

Sam and Dean stood up. "That's us." Dean said.

Coach Finstock blinked. "Oh. I didn't know Ginger was… It's great what you two are doing."

"We're not a couple." Sam shook his head. "We're her brothers."

"Oh, well er… Come on in." Coach Finstock motioned them inside. "Winchester… Winchester…" He pulled out a file. "I thought her name was Ginger?"

Dean sat down. "It's short for Virginia."

Coach Finstock nodded. "Right. So er… Will your parents be joining us?"

"Not unless you want to hold a seance." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh." Coach Finstock cleared his throat. "Okay. So er…" He opened the file. "Ginger. Yes. Great kid. Really great potential. I'm trying to get her on our lacrosse team, she has real talent. Smart too. She's getting As and Bs in my class but I can tell she's not always in the classroom." He looked up at them.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean her mind tends to wander off somewhere. Ginger isn't one to contribute in class willingly although I think she could contribute a lot." Coach Finstock said. "And I think she'd really enjoy being on the team because she is a natural born leader and it would get her doing something that might take her mind off of the things that are clanking around up there. It doesn't have to be lacrosse. There are other teams that she could get involved in but an after school activity would help her so much to become a real part of the school society." He told them.

Dean and Sam didn't know what to say. This conference was not going the way they expected it to. Finally Sam was able to nod his head and say. "It's definitely something to think about."

Coach nodded. "Can I be frank with you guys?"

"You haven't been already?" Dean joked.

Coach leant forward. "I've known kids like Ginger before. I was like Ginger. Military type family a lot of expectations to follow in the family footsteps. Kids like Ginger need an outlet, they need encouragement to make their own paths and find out themselves as their own person. Ginger has a real fire in her and I think here at Beacon Hills we can fuel that fire and give her a bright future. But she's going to need encouragement from home."

Sam nodded. "How can we do that?"

"Take more of an interest." Coach told them.

Dean frowned. "We take interest."

Coach smiled at him. "Take an hour a night to talk about school, get interested in the projects she's got to do, get her to join a team or club and when she does something well celebrate it. For someone who has come from a unstable background, I know you guys have moved around a lot because of your jobs and that that can be impactful on any kid, Ginger's grades are fantastic. I've got kids who have never been outside the county with worse grades and study attitude than Ginger and that is a huge achievement." He told them. "But I don't think she recognises that."

Sam nodded. "Well you've given us a lot to think about. Thank you." He shook Coach's hand.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He shook Coach's hand and the two left the office. He rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"Come on. We've got three more teachers to see." Sam clapped Dean on the back.

"Great I don't think I can take much more of this Sammy. Are we really that bad for her?" Dean asked him.

Sam shook his head. "They're not saying we're bad for her. They're giving us advice on how we can be better for her." He pointed out.

Dean nodded. "Right, yeah. Lets get this over with."

The final stop for the Winchester brothers was Mrs Blunt who taught Government and Politics.

Dean and Sam sat down on the plastic chairs and watched Mrs Blunt open Ginger's folder. "Well, there's a lot to say about Ginger." Mrs Blunt smiled at them. "I don't think she truly believes in her own ability to achieve. We just did a pop quiz and she got a 98 to which she asked me if she'd been given back the right test. She is very smart and it's obvious that she works hard but she doesn't believe that hard work will pay off."

Sam nodded. "We've been hearing similar things all night." He told her.

Mrs Blunt smiled. "Even in the classes that Ginger doesn't enjoy it's clear she has a very strong work ethic which I think is credit to you and your parents. I'm right in thinking you move around a lot?" She asked them.

Dean nodded. "Our job is pretty much twenty four seven and it's hard."

"And I think that sort of life is incredibly good for character building. Ginger is a joy to teach, although she doesn't realise it, when I get her to contribute in class, she comes out with brilliant answers but it takes a lot of prodding to get her to speak." Mrs Blunt smiled. "Right now we need to work together to get Ginger to realise she's worth a lot more than she thinks she is."

"And how do we do that?" Dean asked having heard this in every single classroom Sam had dragged him into.

Mrs Blunt held up her hands. "Just by talking to her. Giving her a few pushes in the right direction. Helping her with her studies." Mrs Blunt explained.

Dean and Sam nodded. They had not been expecting this. In fact they'd expected the teachers to tell them that Ginger was struggling and acting out because she didn't want to be there. This was worse in their opinion. They'd pushed Ginger towards the normal life having no idea that she'd actually do better here.

The brother's left the school and headed into the parking lot where chaos was just breaking. A mountain lion was running around the car park. Dean quickly pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and moved through the cars. Sam not too far behind him. The mountain lion leapt in front of them and Dean fired with expert aim.

Teen Idle

Meanwhile…

Ginger and Stiles sat on his bed looking through the file on the Hale House fire. "Look at this, the fire investigator reported that it was an electrical fault." Stiles showed her the report.

Ginger frowned. "With that much damage there would have been no way to determine for definite that the fire was electrical. And also why would the entire family be in the basement?" She questioned. "I really don't think the Hale fire was an accident."

Stiles nodded. "You hungry?"

"What?" Ginger asked.

"I'm hungry. Do you wanna order in a pizza?" Stiles asked her getting up.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice." She closed the file and followed him downstairs.

Stiles looked at her. "You wanna watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Sure." Ginger agreed.

"Okay you pick out a movie and I'll order the pizza. What do you want?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger pressed her lips together. "Er… It's a weird combination but it's delicious. Pepperoni and pineapple?" She asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Pepperoni and Pineapple it is." He showed her where the DVDs were and headed into the kitchen to order the pizza. Stiles came in to see Ginger looking at the tiny section of kids films they still owned. "What are you thinking?" He asked sitting down next to her.

Ginger shrugged. "I dunno. I was just thinking that I've never actually seen a kids movie." She glanced at him. "What's your favourite?"

Stiles blinked. "My favourite?"

"Yeah your favourite kids movie?" Ginger asked him.

Stiles flushed. "I er… Okay, it's this one." He pulled out a DVD and put it in. He settled down on the couch and jumped when Ginger sat down next to him. Stiles glanced at her as the DVD began to play and smiled. Slowly he slung his arm around her and was shocked when she leant in to rest her head on his chest.

Finding Nemo was in Stiles's opinion the best kids movie ever.

About half an hour into the movie the pizza arrived and they split apart to eat. After they finished eating Ginger stretched out with her head resting on Stiles's thigh.

Stiles tried his best to keep his breathing under control with her head in such close proximity to a certain area and focus on the movie.

The credits rolled and Ginger smiled. "I liked it. I like Dory." She sat up and ran a hand through her hair shifting to sit to face him crossing her legs.

"I'm glad. So you've really never seen a kids movie before?" Stiles asked.

Ginger shook her head. "Not that I can remember. I've seen a lot of cartoons. You know Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry and Animaniacs." She smiled. "Animaniacs was my favourite."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. Who was your favourite?"

"Er… The Warners. They kind of reminded me of me, Dean and Sam." Ginger picked at the sleeve of her shirt which she tied around her waist. In just her tank top Stiles could see several scars and he wanted to ask her about them but he didn't want to upset her.

Ginger pressed her lips together. "I remember watching cartoons with my dad. Whenever he wasn't on a case and we were staying in a motel, on a Saturday morning he'd get pancakes from the nearest diner and we'd sit, all of us and watch cartoons." She laughed. "It was probably one of the most normal things we ever did." She shook her head.

Stiles placed his hand over hers. "My mum used to read me a story every night. She'd do the voices and everything. Before she got sick. We never finished Stuart Little." He gave a small sigh.

There was a silent moment where Ginger and Stiles sat there holding each other's hands.

"I can speak Latin." Ginger told him breaking the silence. "I can read it too. Classical and Archaic."

Stiles frowned.

Ginger laughed nervously and bit her lip. "Sorry I er…"

Stiles leant in and pecked her on the lips. He leapt back and felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry. So er… Lat…"

Ginger grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back in for a kiss. The force of Stiles colliding with her caused Ginger to fall back onto her back on the couch with him on top of her. Ginger threaded her fingers together behind his head and kissed him. The kiss was slow and deep, the kind of kiss you read about in romantic novels or saw in rom coms. Stiles rested his hands on her hips, his body so close to hers. Ginger reached up and pulled his shirt trying to tug it off.

Stiles leant back and pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Ginger's tank top joined his shirt on the floor.

Stiles looked down at her in just her bra and gulped.

Ginger pulled his lips back to hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt Stiles's hands run up and down her sides sending shivers through her.

Then his phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." Ginger whispered against his lips.

"It could be important." Stiles pulled back and grabbed his phone off the floor. "It's Scott." He moved to kneel sitting on his feet. "Now you decide to call me back." He huffed. "What?!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up. "I'll be right there." He hung up and tossed his phone on the couch. "I have to go." He pulled his shirt on. "It's my dad, there was a mountain lion at the school and some idiot ran him over."

Ginger jumped up and pulled her tank top back on. "I'll come with you." She followed him out of the door. "You're in no state to drive." She told him pulling out her keys.

Stiles sat in the passenger seat and tapped his hands against his knees.

"Your dad is going to be fine." Ginger told him softly. She sped off towards the school.

When they arrived Stiles barely waited for Ginger to stop the car before he was diving out in search of his dad. Stiles found him by the ambulance. "Dad!" He exclaimed and hugged his dad.

John hugged his son tightly. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He promised Stiles.

Ginger leant against her car and watched the exchange with a small smile.

"Hey squirt. What were you up to with that boy?"

Ginger jumped and turned to see her brothers stood there. She smiled at them and ran over to hug them. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them stepping back.

Dean shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Alan told us about the parent teacher conference. We thought we'd check it out." He shrugged. "When were you going to tell us about these animal attacks?" He asked her.

Ginger shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you. I've got it handled."

"Well, we're going to go back to Alan's and you are going to give us a rundown on everything that's going on." Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Ginger groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just let me tell Stiles." She jogged over to the ambulance. "Hey, I have to go home with my brothers. Are you going to be okay?" She asked Stiles gently placing her hand on his arm.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, thanks for bringing me here."

Ginger waved him off. "Don't worry about it. How you doing Sheriff?" She asked John with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit silly for getting my ass knocked over by a reversing car." John chuckled, shaking his head from where he was lying on a gurney. "It was lucky your brothers were about to take down the mountain lion." John motioned to where her brothers stood.

"Yeah, they normally appear to save the day." Ginger joked. "Well I'll see you later Stiles." She jogged back over to her car. "Okay, lets go." She sighed.

Teen Idle

Dean and Sam listened as Ginger told them everything. About her friends, about the Alpha, about the Argents. When she finished they stared at her for a long time.

"Okay, you guys have got to say something." Ginger said after a good minutes worth of silence.

"It's a lot to take in Gin." Sam told her. "And with what your teachers have said…"

Ginger frowned. "What do you mean? What my teachers have said?" She asked them.

Dean shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Ginny…"

"Don't call me Ginny." Ginger snapped at him.

Dean sighed. "You should have told us. We could have helped out."

Ginger shook her head. "You've got your own problems and I can handle one case on my own."

"She's right Dean." Sam told his brother. "Ginger is a fully trained hunter and she can handle this on her own. It would have been nice to have known what you were doing." Sam looked at Ginger.

"I know. I just figured you'd pull me out of here before I could solve it and dump me somewhere else. This hasn't exactly been the normal life you guys wanted." Ginger pointed out.

Dean sat down next to her. "Not exactly but you've made friends and your going to school and doing really well from what the teachers said. I mean I'm impressed. I always knew you were smarter than me and Sammy combined but we figured you'd fight this whole thing tooth and nail. Hell I'm surprised you actually went to school." He wrapped his arm around her.

Ginger shrugged. "I figured I might as well give the whole normal thing a try while I'm stuck here."

"Well we're both really proud of you." Sam told her.

"You are?" Ginger asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course we are."

Ginger bit her lip. "I'm just. I'm scared you guys are going to leave me. That if I'm not there I won't be a burden on you and you'll forget about me."

Dean laughed. "Gin we're never going to forget you and trust me you are not a burden." He shook his head. "You're like the best thing to happen to us." He told her.

Ginger sniffed. "I am? But I thought… I thought after… I just got in the way."

Sam sat down on the other side of her. "Ginger, you're our sister and we love you. You are not a burden on us at all. Hell how many times have you saved our asses in the past?"

Ginger wiped at her eyes. "Eighty five times."

Dean nodded. "See, I don't know how we're going to survive the rest of the month without you."

Ginger gave a small laugh. "I love you guys." She hugged them.

"We love you too kid." Dean told her, holding onto her tightly. He didn't want to lose his sister to anything but he was starting to realise that when the month was over she might not choose to leave. He could be about to lose his sister to normality.

The boys left after another hour and Ginger waved them off from the door. She felt better than she had in a while. Her fears were not as real as she had believed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all this is just a short filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and action packed :) Enjoy**

Ginger banged her head against the desk having spent a long time trying to figure out this Chemistry homework. She was sure that Mr Harris was some spawn of the devil. Her phone ringing was a blessing. "Winchester." Ginger mumbled down the phone.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked down the phone.

Ginger sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I hate Mr Harris." She leant back in her desk chair and threw down her pencil which bounced on the desk.

"I think everyone at Beacon Hills High shares your feelings." Stiles chuckled. "So… Chemistry homework?" He asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Extra credit work for those few days I missed last week. How's your dad?"

"It's just bruising." Stiles told her. "Should be okay with some rest, now I just have to make him rest." He huffed. "Which is proving harder than I thought. Dad I swear to go I'm going to handcuff you to the couch." He yelled to his dad.

Ginger chuckled. "You want some back up? I could bring take out." She suggested. "In exchange for help with this Chemistry homework, please I'm dying here."

Stiles laughed. "Well I don't want you to die, I'd miss you too much. Come over, we'll order in."

"Okay, but I'm paying." Ginger stood up and collected her things into her bag. "I'll see you in a few."

"See you in a few." Stiles hung up the phone.

Ginger tossed her phone in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She jogged downstairs and saw Alan sat in the living room reading. "Hey, er… Stiles is going to help me with this Chemistry homework. Is that okay?"

Alan nodded. "Of course. Just don't be out too late."

Ginger nodded and left the house. She got in her car and headed for Toby's Diner where she ordered enough food for three and then went around to Stiles's house. Ginger carried the bag of food and her school bag up to the door and was just reaching to knock when the door opened.

Stiles grinned at her. "Hey, I saw you pull up." He let her inside.

"I bring food." Ginger held out the large bag. "Hey Sheriff." She greeted as the two walked into the living room. "How's the back?"

John smiled at Ginger. "Fine, thank you."

With Ginger's help, Stiles, served up the food. "Dad, Ginger and I are going to study in my room, yell if you need anything." He gave his dad a plate.

John nodded. "Alright, don't work too hard."

"We'll try." Stiles and Ginger took their plates upstairs and into Stiles's room. The two sat on his bed working through the chemistry homework while munching on curly fries and pizza.

Ginger slammed her book shut with a sigh and laid back on Stiles's bed. "Harris is evil."

Stiles flopped down next to her. "You're telling me." He pressed his lips together. "So about the other night…" Stiles cleared his throat. "You know, er… You. Me. The couch." Stiles prompted her.

Ginger nodded. "I remember."

"This is the second time we er have er… You know and…" Stiles swallowed. "Well… Er… Would you like to er… I mean I get if you don't and you probably have other plans and it's really lame but er… If you wanted to… Maybe we could er…"

Ginger pecked him on the lips. "Spit it out twitch."

"Doyouwannagotothewinterformalwithme?" Stiles said in one breath.

"Okay, try again. Slowly… And in English if you can manage it?" Ginger smiled at him.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Okay. Er… Would you like to er… Go to the winter formal with me at the end of the month?" He asked her.

Ginger frowned. "What's a winter formal?" She asked him.

"Well it's a dance where we get dressed up and go to the school to have fun and someone usually spikes the punch and afterwards the popular kids have an afterparty. Normally at Lydia's house which means you'll probably be invited and Scott will so I'll get an invite by default but yeah. So do you want to go?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger bit her lip. "I don't know… I'm not the er… Dance type." She saw the disappointment flicker across his face and relented. "But for you I will dance till my feet fall off."

Stiles grinned. "Really? You'll come with me?"

Ginger nodded. "It would be my honour." She told him and glanced at the clock. "Wow, it's getting late. I should get home." She stuffed her books back into her bag. "Thanks for your help." She stood up.

Stiles jumped up. "Are you sure you have to go? We could watch a movie?" He asked not really wanting her to leave just yet.

Ginger shook her head. "I can't I'm working the early morning shift at the diner and I have to walk Hank." She explained to him, stepping forward and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Stiles showed her downstairs and they stopped at the door. "So I guess I'll see you in school?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. Night Stiles." Ginger stepped away when Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him burying his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard. Ginger smiled against his lips and kissed him back. She pulled away when she needed to breathe. "Okay, I really have to go now. I'll see you at school." Ginger gave him one more kiss and jogged over to her car.

Teen Idle

"Ginger." Alison jogged over to her across the car park.

"Hey Alison." Ginger pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and grabbed her bag.

Alison stood next to her. "Hey. How was your weekend?" She asked.

Ginger shrugged. "It was okay." Ginger shut the door of her car and the two girls started walking towards the school. "I heard you were grounded after the whole parent conference fiasco."

Alison nodded. "Yeah. And my dad told me that not only should I stay away from Scott. I should stay away from you too. You're dangerous." She nudged Ginger.

Ginger grinned. "Oh I'm dangerous alright. I think you should take Daddy's advice." She nudged Alison back with a laugh. She knew exactly why Christopher Argent would want his daughter to stay away from Ginger.

Alison laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to listen to him."

"Aw." Ginger slung her arm around Alison's shoulders. "Aren't you the cutest." She teased her friend with a smile.

"So how are things with you and Stiles?" Alison asked Ginger.

"They're fine. We're going to this er… Winter Formal thing together." Ginger opened her locker and stuffed her chemistry stuff into her locker and got out her economics books.

Alison grinned. "Aw that's so cute!" She exclaimed.

Ginger frowned. "Hey! I am not cute. No one describes a Winchester as being cute. We are awesome, mean, cool, but never cute." She waggled her finger at Alison.

Alison laughed. "Okay, you're not cute." She held up her hands.

"Good I'm glad we sorted this out." Ginger closed her locker door.

"Sorted what out?" Lydia walked over to them.

Alison grinned. "That Ginger and Stiles going to the Winter Formal together is not in any way 'cute' because a Winchester is never 'cute'." Alison made air quotes when she said the word cute.

Lydia's eyes widened. "You're going to the Winter Formal with Stilinski? When did you two start dating and why didn't you tell us?" She exclaimed.

Ginger shrugged. "We haven't really started 'going out' and he asked me last night and I said yes."

"Well then we need to go shopping this weekend for dresses. There is no way I'm letting you show up for Winter Formal in flannel." Lydia shook her head.

Ginger groaned. "Do I have to?" She complained.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. You have to."

Ginger huffed. "I'd rather face a Wendigo." She followed the girls towards their first class.

Teen Idle

Ginger spent the entire day with Lydia and Alison not seeing Scott or Stiles at all. After school she stopped by the diner and picked up her pay check. She also picked up some dinner and took it over to the animal clinic knowing that Alan was working there late. She stopped when she saw the door open and quickly grabbed her gun from the back of her pants. Armed, Ginger walked slowly into the clinic and saw Scott and Derek stood over an unconscious Alan. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She exclaimed.

Scott whipped around looking like a rabbit trapped in the headlights. "Ginger! Thank god. Please tell Derek here that Deaton is not the Alpha."

Ginger lowered her gun with a roll of her eyes and flipped on the light. "Alan is not the Alpha."

"How would you know?" Derek sneered at her.

"I live with the guy." Ginger crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do?" She exclaimed looking at the blood trickling from Deaton's temple.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but he can't when he's unconscious." Derek argued.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott and Ginger screamed at the same time.

Derek glared at them. "You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

Ginger shook her head. "But Alan is not the Alpha."

"We're about to find out." Derek raised his fist but Scott stopped him. "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott snarled.

Derek huffed. "Well do you have a better plan?"

Scott shook his head. "Just give me an hour."

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot." Scott instructed him and dragged Ginger out of the animal clinic with him. "How many weapons do you own?"

Ginger cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Scott sighed. "Lets just get Stiles and I'll explain on the way to the school."

Teen Idle

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles shook his head.

Ginger nodded. "Well we should at least be prepared." She pulled up the fake bottom of the trunk of the Dodge Charger, revealing a small arsenal.

"Wo." Scott exclaimed. "Do you know how to use these?" He asked her.

Ginger gave him a reproachful look.

"Enough said." Scott looked down at the trunk.

"Stiles do you want the 45?" Ginger held up a Jericho 941 and offering it to Stiles along with a belt.

Scott frowned. "Why are you giving Stiles a gun?"

Stiles turned red. "Because she's been teaching me how to shoot one." He explained.

"Stiles asked me to help him learn some defence. He's a human running around with a werewolf he thought it might be a good idea." Ginger finished putting her various guns and knives into her gun belt and shrugged on her leather jacket. She picked up her shotgun and slung a bandolier packed with bullets around herself.

Scott frowned. "Ginger we're not going into battle."

"You're intentionally calling the Alpha out. There is no way I'm going into that without being decently armed." Ginger handed Stiles a spare case of bullets.

"So we're seriously going to do this?" Stiles asked.

Scott and Ginger nodded. "Can you think of anything better?" Scott asked her.

"Well personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles motioned to someone running away.

Ginger handed him some bolt cutters. "Just make sure we can get inside while I stash my baby." She climbed into her car and drove off around the block and jogged back to the school to find Derek stood outside by his car.

"They've already gone inside." Derek eyed Ginger.

Ginger grinned at him. "Like what you see?"

"You're far too young to be that heavily armed." Derek shook his head.

"Age is just a number." Ginger shrugged.

Just then there was a loud, screeching sound which was apparently Scott trying to howl.

Derek shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." He rolled his eyes.

Ginger laughed and shook her head. "I'm seriously worrying for your species right now."

Derek glared at her. He opened his mouth to answer when an ear splitting roar sounded. It was so loud that the glass vibrated.

"Well puppy's balls have dropped." Ginger chuckled but Derek wasn't impressed.

Scott and Stiles came out of the school looking very pleased with themselves and the two of them were pounced on by a pissed off Derek.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek hissed at them.

Scott gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah it was loud. And it was AWESOME!" Stiles exclaimed with a grin.

"Shut up." Derek shook his head.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles pouted.

Ginger chuckled standing next to them. "Sour wolf, nice one."

Scott frowned squinting into the back of Derek's car. "What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek whipped around and saw the empty back seat. "I didn't do anything." He exclaimed turning around. A fraction of a second passed and claws sunk into Derek's chest, blood spurted from his mouth and then he was flying through the air.

"Run." Ginger pushed the two of them towards the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys so here it is the next instalment in Teen Idle sorry it's taken so long I'm gonna try and do more regular updates but life is hectic. Enjoy.**

 _"What?" Derek whipped around and saw the empty back seat. "I didn't do anything." He exclaimed turning around. A fraction of a second passed and claws sunk into Derek's chest, blood spurted from his mouth and then he was flying through the air._

 _"Run." Ginger pushed the two of them towards the school._

The three of them ran into the school and closed the door behind them holding onto the bars of the fire door.

"Lock it. Lock it." Scott exclaimed.

"Does it look like I have the key?" Stiles snapped at him.

"Now really isn't the time for sarcasm guys." Ginger said holding her shotgun tightly in her hands.

Stiles glanced out the window. "We need something to lock it." He said holding the gun in his hands tightly. "Cover me." He said to Ginger and ran out of the door.

"What's he doing?" Ginger exclaimed moving to the door and opening it slightly so she could cover him with the shotgun.

"Stiles get back here." Scott hissed at his best friend.

Stiles shot across the parking lot and picked up the bolt cutters when the Alpha appeared from behind the Jeep.

Scott banged on the door. "Run!"

Stiles looked behind him and saw the Alpha and scrambled back to the door, clambering inside and shoved the bolt cutters into the bars.

Each one of them let out a sigh of relief. Ginger lowered her gun and all three of them stood to look out of the windows.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned on the torch and shone it outside but the Alpha had gone. Stiles lowered the torch and the three of them stepped back.

"That won't hold will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not." Stiles replied. "OW!" He exclaimed as Ginger's fist collided with his arm. "What was that for?" He exclaimed

Ginger glared at him. "Never. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." She punctuated every word with another hit.

Stiles jumped away from her. "Okay, okay, you crazy woman."

A howl sounded in the distance and the three of them ran into an empty classroom and shut the door. The boys ran over to the desk and started to push it towards the door.

"Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles put his hands on the desk.

"I know." Scott replied.

"Stay here, I'm going after this thing." Ginger told them.

Stiles shook his head. "You are not going out there." He grabbed her arm.

Ginger smiled. "Stiles, I'm a hunter, this is what I do. Just stay here okay I can't be worrying about you guys too when I'm trying to fight." She told him. "I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

Stiles continued to shake his head. "No, no way. We're not splitting up."

"I'll be right back, I promise." Ginger kissed him quickly on the cheek and slipped out of the door.

"Said no one who survived a horror movie ever." Stiles exclaimed.

Teen Idle

Ginger had never felt so comfortable in the school. In the dark, adrenaline pumping, gun in her hands and a monster to fight. Somehow this was what she was born to do, to protect people from the monsters that lurked in the darkness. She'd been walking for a good ten minutes but hadn't run into the Alpha yet which was making her extra cautious when she ran into Scott and Stiles again.

"I told you to stay in the classroom." Ginger hissed at them.

"The Alpha threw Stiles's battery through the window. But that's not the biggest problem. Alison is here." Stiles told her.

"I need to hide my guns. Where's yours?" Ginger glanced around.

Stiles pulled an apologetic face. "I dropped it outside. I'm sorry."

Ginger shook her head. "Doesn't matter, it's fine. I'll meet up with you later, get the others and get out as quickly and quietly as possible." She told them and ran off before they could reply. Ginger cursed, how was she going to explain guns to Alison and Jackson and Lydia but where could she hide them. The basement.

Ginger moved through the dark school like a cat, her heart racing but she never stopped moving until she was down in the basement. She found a place right at the back where no one would think to look and hid her bag of weapons inside, she would come back for them later. No doubt with the others involved the police would hear about tonight and she didn't want to explain her small arsenal to them, it wouldn't be easy to do. She quietly left the basement and was walking down the corridor when Scott, Stiles, Alison, Jackson and Lydia all ran past her. Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her alongside him as the Alpha charged around the corner.

The group burst into the cafeteria and Scott slapped Jackson on the shoulder. "Help me get this in front of the door." He motioned to a large freezer that held cold drinks.

Stiles glanced around and his eyes widened when he saw where they were. "Scott, wait, not here." He shook his head.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Alison wailed her eyes wide with panic as the two boys scrambled to barricade the door.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia cried also panicking.

Scott sighed. "Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott grabbed a load of chairs.

Ginger shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea." She call over to them.

Stiles waved his hands trying to get his friends attention. "Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hello!" Stiles shouted finally stopping his friends in their tracks. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone." Stiles rubbed his jaw. "Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He asked motioning to the windows behind him.

Allison fell back onto a table. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why." She looked around for an answer before turning to her boyfriend. "Scott?"

Scott looked helplessly between Alison and his friends.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles told the group.

"What?" Lydia gasped.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Ginger frowned. "He is?" How had she missed that one?

Allison shook her head. "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" She exclaimed.

Jackson frowned. "What, who killed him?"

Lydia sniffed, shaking her head as her whole body shook. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…"

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cut her off. "There wasn't a mountain lion." He proclaimed.

Allison turned on Scott and Stiles. "Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Does that really matter right now?" She glanced at the door. Time was ticking and they didn't have enough to sit around discussing the what, why and who.

Allison glared at her. "Yes, it does." She snapped turning to her boyfriend. "Scott!"

Scott shook his head. "I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

Lydia squeaked. "Us? He's gonna kill us?" She exclaimed.

"Who? Who is it?" Alison demanded.

Scott glanced around and then closed his eyes. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." He exclaimed.

Ginger and Stiles shared a look both knowing this was going to backfire immensely sooner or later.

Jackson frowned. "Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?" Alison asked him.

Scott nodded. "I saw him."

"The mountain li…"

Scott cut Lydia off. "No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Alison gasped.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott hung his head.

Jackson turned around to Stiles. "Call the cops."

Stiles scoffed. "No."

Jackson, who had never heard anyone tell him no, blinked in shock. "Wh - what do you mean 'No?'" He exclaimed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

Jackson scoffed. "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

Lydia pulled out her phone. "I'm calling."

Stiles made to stop her. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec…" But Jackson jumped in front of him and pushed him back.

Scott jumped in between them. "Hey."

Ginger grabbed Stiles's arm and pulled him back. "It'll be okay, relax, we'll figure this out. I'll get us out of this." She whispered to him.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia looked down at her phone in shock.

Allison frowned. "The police hung up on you?"

Lydia nodded. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." She sniffed, tears running down her face.

"Okay, then call again." Alison motioned to her phone.

Ginger shook her head. "No point."

"They won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles shrugged with a sigh.

Allison let out a sob. "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" She exclaimed.

Ginger had reached her boiling point with this. They were all gonna die and it would be Alison's fault for all the stupid chit chat. "Does it really matter why? If we waste too much time standing around contemplating why someone is going on a killing spree we're going to end up on the list of victims because here we're sitting ducks." She shouted at the girl.

Alison glared at her. "No, I'm not going anywhere until I know why?" She turned her gaze onto Scott and everyone else followed suit.

Scott took a step back. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked him.

Scott shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't know." He said through gritted teeth.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Alison pressured him.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped at her.

Stiles pulled Scott back a bit. "All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" He pulled Scott further away from the group and Ginger followed them. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles whispered to Scott.

Scott shook his head. "I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." He exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

Stiles nodded. "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" He asked the two of them.

Ginger rubbed her neck. "The weird thing is, is that it's had plenty of opportunities to kill us but it hasn't." She pointed out.

"It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott added.

Stiles frowned in confusion. "So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

Scott shook his head. "No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?" Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded. "Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Probably, I'm still looking into it but I'm pretty sure the Argent's are neck deep in the Hale House Fire." Ginger growled out.

Jackson scoffed from behind them. "Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" He glared at the three of them.

Scott nodded. "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." He pleaded.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He turned to walk away.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson grabbed Stiles's arm.

Stiles reacted turning around and punched Jackson hard in the jaw.

"Jackson!" Alison exclaimed as the boy fell to the floor. "Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?"

Ginger smiled at Stiles. "Nice punch."

Stiles shrugged. "I learnt from the best."

Stiles pulled out his phone and hit dial. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." A banging on the door cut him off. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

The group of teenagers backed away from the rattling doors.

"Oh my god." Lydia wailed.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles told them.

"Which only goes up." Scott exclaimed.

Stiles shrugged. "Up is better than here."

Ginger nodded. "I second that, move now." She pushed a shaking Lydia towards the group.

Teen Idle

The group ran into the chemistry lab and shut the door ducking down as a shadow walked past the window. It stopped and then moved on until they couldn't hear it anymore.

Scott turned to Jackson. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" He asked her.

Jackson shrugged. "Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

Allison scoffed. "Five? I barely fit in the back." She exclaimed.

Ginger shook her head. "And incase you haven't noticed there's six of us, what are we gonna strap someone to the roof?" She asked sarcastically.

Stiles nodded. "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." He pointed out.

"What about this?" Scott motioned to the door at the other end of the classroom. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." He walked over to the door with Ginger and Stiles following him.

Stiles shook his head. "That's a deadbolt."

"I can try to pick it but it could take me hours." Ginger pressed her lips together.

"The janitor has a key." Scott pointed out.

Stiles shook his head. "You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott whispered to them.

Stiles snorted. "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

Scott turned around. "I'm getting the key."

Ginger nodded. "I'll come with you."

Scott shook his head. "No I need you to stay here. You're the best person to protect everyone else. He glanced around at the others.

Ginger went to argue but she knew that Scott was right. "Okay." She nodded.

Allison shook her head. "Are you serious?" She sobbed.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott explained.

Allison was crying now too. "You can't go out there unarmed."

Scott glanced around and picked up the pointed stick Mr Harris used when explaining things on the board, the large hand wobbled at the top the index finger wagging at them.

Ginger laughed. "What you gonna do, poke his eyes out?"

Scott shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing." He argued.

Stiles shook his head. "There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Lydia piped up.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Lydia shook her head. "No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail." She motioned to the cabinet.

Stiles frowned. "Self - igniting…"

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia said slowly. "What? I read it somewhere." She brushed off everyone's astonished gazes.

Ginger smiled at the strawberry blonde. "Lydia you're a genius."

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles shrugged.

Jackson rolled his eyes and slammed his elbow into the cabinet breaking the glass.

Teen Idle

Lydia started working on the molotov cocktail. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia motioned to a couple of bottles of chemicals.

Jackson handed her a bottle and she poured some inside. Lydia stuffed a cork into the top and handed it to Scott.

Scott took the container and went to leave but Alison stopped him. "No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." She looked behind her at the door, tears in her eyes and shook her head.

Scott sighed. "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." He argued with her.

Allison sobbed. "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

Scott nodded. "And we're next. Somebody has to do something." He tried to move around her but Alison put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Scott pulled away from her. "Lock it behind me." He opened the door and ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

Teen Idle

Ginger glanced around the classroom and then she remembered something. Grabbing a paperclip off the desk she started pulling it apart she crouched down next to the desk drawers and started picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked her.

"Harris confiscated a gun from a freshman today. Dumbass kid brought it in to scare a couple of bullies. I know because I walked in on him lecturing the kid about it when I came in here to bring him some extra credit work. He locked it in here until he could talk to the kids parents on Monday." Ginger explained working on the lock.

Jackson frowned. "And what are you going to do with a gun?"

Ginger pulled open the draw. "My dad was a marine, he taught me how to handle guns for the age of six." She took out the gun and checked the clip. "Full."

Allison shook her head. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us."

Ginger stood up and turned to glare at her. "He's out there because he's trying to save us. He's doing the brave thing, the right thing. That key is our only way out unless by some miracle Stiles's dad checks his messages." She shouted at her.

Allison sobbed. "I'm scared. I can't stop worrying about him and I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." She held up her hands.

Jackson leapt to her defence grabbing hold of her hands. "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Allison nodded. "Okay." She said meekly.

Lydia glanced at the chemicals and frowned. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." She looked at her boyfriend.

Jackson scoffed. "I gave you exactly what you asked for."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Stiles walked over to Ginger and placed his hand on her arm. "You okay?"

Ginger shook her head. "This doesn't make sense. It walked right past us, it knows we're in here. What's it waiting for? I hate being sidelined." She paced up and down.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know. You really think this has something to do with the Argents?"

Ginger nodded. "I do. There's something not right about that family." She shot a glare at Alison.

Suddenly Jackson screamed and collapsed to his knees clutching his head in his hands. Everyone rushed over to him, Alison bent down to see if he was okay.

Jackson shook them off. "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

Allison frowned. "That didn't sound okay at all."

Stiles squinted in the dark catching sight of what looked like scratches on the back of Jackson's neck. "What's on the back of your neck?" He went to pulled down Jackson's collar but Jackson jerked away from him.

" said I'm fine." Jackson snapped at them.

Lydia shrugged. "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped at her.

Ginger snarled and before anyone could stop her she'd shoved Jackson against the wall and had her hand wrapped around his throat. "Hey, you don't talk to her like that. If I ever hear you talk to her like that again I'll be breaking bones, you hear me?" She snarled at him.

"Ginger." Stiles walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let go."

Ginger let out a slow breath and let go of Jackson who choked and coughed. Stiles started to lead her away from Jackson.

But Jackson had to open his big mouth. "Crazy bitch."

Ginger turned around and punched him hard in the face that she felt bone crunch under her fist.

Jackson screamed and staggered backwards clutching his face as blood dripped down his face. Alison rushed to him. "Jackson, oh my god." Alison turned around glaring at Ginger. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed.

Ginger shrugged. "Little bit."

Stiles pulled Ginger back. "Okay lets try and cool off okay." He steered her over to the other side of the classroom. "What was that about?"

Ginger glared at Jackson. "I don't like that asshole playing around with Lydia's feelings and treating her like garbage." She sneered at him.

Allison sniffed. "Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Suddenly the door clicked like someone had locked the door. Alison rushed over to the door and banged on it. "Scott! Scott!"

Lydia frowned. "Where's he going?"

Allison continued to bang her hands on the door, screaming, "Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!"

Lydia glanced over to the window. "Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!"

Everyone fell silent as they heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

Teen Idle

The police escorted the teenagers out of the school. Stiles walked over and hugged his dad who hugged him tight. Ginger sat on one of the lab stools holding the gun and staring off into space.

"Ginger." Sheriff Stilinski walked over to the girl. "You can let go of the gun now."

Ginger looked up at him and then down at the gun in her hands. "Mr Harris confiscated it from a freshman, I unlocked his desk and took it out. I thought if anything happened I could protect us." She held out the gun.

The Sheriff took the gun off her. "You don't need to protect anyone now, you're safe." He gave her a small smile. "Come on there's someone outside who wants to see you." He motioned for her to follow him outside.

Ginger followed the Sheriff outside and around to an ambulance. She smiled in relief when she saw who was sat on the edge. "Alan!" She rushed over to the veterinarian and hugged him.

"Ginger!" Deaton hugged her back. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

Ginger nodded. "Me? What about you?"

"I'll be okay." Deaton nodded.

Ginger turned to look at the EMT. "Will he?"

"He's taken a pretty bad knock to the head. We're gonna have to take him into the hospital but he'll be fine." The EMT smiled at her.

Ginger nodded. "Can I ride with you?"

"Sure." The EMT agreed.

Ginger turned back to her guardian. "How did you escape?"

"I managed to untie the ropes and climb out. I ran to the nearest phone and called the cops. From what they tell me, I owe my life to you and Scott. Thank you." Deaton smiled at her.

Ginger waved him off. "No thanks needed."

Deaton nodded. "There you are." He said spotting Scott and Stiles.

Scott came to stand next to Ginger. "How…? How did you…?"

"Get out?" Deaton cut him off. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later. Ginger are you going to be okay?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the young girl.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna ride to the hospital with Alan."

"Okay." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Come on you two." He motioned for Scott and Stiles to follow him.

"I'll call you later?" Stiles asked Ginger.

Ginger nodded giving him a weak smile. "Okay."

Teen Idle

Stiles was lying awake in bed, not really able to get the events of the night out of his head. He couldn't relax. He couldn't think properly. Then there was a soft tapping at his window. Stiles looked up and saw Ginger perched on the tree outside. He got up and walked over opening the window. "Hey." He let her in.

"Hey." Ginger ran a hand through her hair. "Er… Could I stay here tonight?" She asked him. "They're keeping Alan at the hospital overnight and I just… I don't want to be alone." She glanced around, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Stiles nodded. "Sure."

Ginger gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

Stiles noticed how small and tired she looked right then. She was tiny. Stiles got back into bed and Ginger climbed in next to him after removing her jeans and shirt leaving her in her underwear and a tank top. Stiles tried not to think about the fact he had basically a half naked girl in his bed and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Ginger curled into the side of him and rested her head on his chest. Stiles played absentmindedly with a strand of her hair and bit his lower lip. "Ginger."

"Hmmm." Ginger mumbled.

"Don't leave."

Ginger frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. I'm comfy."

Stiles smiled. "I mean at the end of the month. I don't want you to leave."

Ginger didn't reply.

"Ginger?" Stiles looked down at her and saw she was fast asleep. Stiles smiled and shook his head, Gently he kissed the top of her head before turning off the light and finally falling asleep himself.

 **There you go another chapter finished. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all so a lot has happened since the last time I updated which is why there's been such a long gap. I'm hoping this will be end of the long break and I will be able to work out more of a routine. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this update.**

John walked into son's bedroom the next morning to tell him that breakfast was ready and stopped short upon seeing Ginger Winchester curled up into his son's side in his bed. John crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat loudly.

The two teens started awake and Stiles looked up at his dad with wide eyes. "Dad. This isn't what it looks like." He shook his head.

John cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"Well er… You see… Deaton had to stay overnight at the hospital and Ginger didn't want to be alone so she came over and we went to sleep. That's it, just sleep." Stiles babbled.

John nodded. "Alright. Breakfast is ready would you like to join us Ginger?"

Ginger nodded. "Thank you sir."

"John is fine Ginger." John smiled at her and then turned to his son. "And don't forget that if things do happen there's condoms in the bathroom cupboard." He turned and left the room.

Ginger's composure broke and she started laughing.

Stiles turned to her his eyes wide. "This isn't funny." He told her.

"It's a little bit funny." Ginger cleared her throat and got out of the bed finding her jeans. She picked up her phone which she'd left on the desk and saw she had sixteen missed calls and a dozen voicemails from Dean and Sam. Ginger groaned and closed her eyes.

"What's up?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger put the phone on loud speaker and started playing the voicemails.

 _Hey Ginny it's Dean, give me a call when you get this._

 _Hey Ginger, it's Sam, give us a call._

 _Ginger, Deaton called. Where are you? Call me back._

 _Ginger this isn't funny. Call me._

 _I swear to god Ginny if you don't call me back I'm coming down there._

 _Hey Ginger, just to warn you Dean is being serious, call us._

 _Ginny, pick up the phone._

 _Ginger please call us, we just want to make sure you're okay._

 _Ginny I swear to god if you don't pick up the phone…_

 _Right that's it we're coming down there._

 _Ginny answer the god damn phone NOW!_

 _We're at the house, where are you? I swear I'm on the verge of banging on doors, call me back._

"Oh."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah." She rolled her eyes and sat on the desk chair and called Dean.

"Ginger." Dean answered on the first call.

"Why are you freaking out? You do realise I do have to sleep?" Ginger replied sarcastically.

"Deaton told us what happened, we thought you'd gone after the Alpha alone." Dean told her.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid. I know when to pick my battles. Look I'm fine, I'm breathing. Where are you?" She asked him.

"Driving around Beacon Hills looking for you." Dean replied angrily. "So we've got a case, ghost. You in?" Dean asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Sure, I've just got some things to do first. Can I meet you at the house at say… one?" She glanced at the clock.

Dean nodded. "Alright, we'll go see if we can crash in a motel for a few hours."

"Good idea. I'll see you later." Ginger hung up the phone. She looked over at Stiles and gave him a small smile. "My brothers worry unnecessarily." Ginger put her phone back on the desk.

Stiles nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ginger said slightly too quickly but Stiles decided not to push her.

"Okay, so are you gonna stay for breakfast?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah and then I should probably check in on Alan." She ran a hand through her hair and thought how much she needed to get it cut.

Stiles got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his closet. "So I'm just going to get changed."

Ginger nodded. "Sure. I'll go see if you dad needs a hand with breakfast." She shrugged on her shirt, picked up her phone and left the room before Stiles could protest. Ginger walked into the kitchen to find John minding a frying pan. "Do you need some help?"

John jumped and turned around. "You're a quiet one aren't you?"

Ginger shrugged. "I guess so."

John smiled. "Well there's coffee or juice, help youself." He motioned to a counter where the coffee pot was and a carton of orange juice. "Mugs are in the cupboard above."

Ginger gave him a small smile and crossed over to the coffee machine. She got out a mug and poured herself a cup. "Is there any news from last night?"

John shook his head. "No but we will find him."

Ginger nodded and added milk and sugar to her coffee. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"No, no. You're a guest." John smiled at her.

Ginger reluctantly took a seat at the table and watched the Sheriff cook. Stiles came down the stairs and ran a hand through his hair. "Good you're still here."

Ginger smiled. "Yes Stiles."

Stiles smiled back.

John looked between the two of them and realised something which made him smile. "So Ginger how do you like your eggs?"

"I'm not picky, any way is fine." Ginger sipped her coffee.

"A woman after my own heart." John turned back to his cooking.

Stiles got himself some juice and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Ginger nodded. "This is nice."

John put a plate in front of each of them before grabbing his own and sitting down. "So Ginger how are you finding Beacon Hills?" He asked her.

"It's okay." Ginger glanced at Stiles. "Some things are certainly better than others. Thank you so much for breakfast." She directed at John.

John waved her off. "It's no trouble."

The three talked over breakfast together. Ginger listened mostly but would answer questions when John asked. Once breakfast was over Ginger insisted on doing the washing up and Stiles insisted on helping. John stood up and stretched. "Well I have to go into the station for a while. It was nice having you over Ginger don't hesitate to come again."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you sir."

"You're very welcome and please call me John." John shrugged on his coat and left.

Ginger walked over to the sink. "I wash, you dry?"

Stiles placed his hand over his chest. "I've waited my whole life for a girl to ask me that."

"Shut up." Ginger threw the tea towel at his face. "Come on." She started doing the washing up.

"Okay." Stiles walked over to her and started drying as she washed. "So some things are better than others in Beacon Hills?" He asked nudging her.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Yes, some things are better." She nudged him back.

Stiles set the tea towel down. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I don't know why I'm doing this maybe it's all the near death experiences but Ginger I like you and I want to go out with you and kiss you and…"

Ginger leant over and kissed him. "I like you too." She admitted and then sighed. "But it's more complicated than that." She told him. "Stiles when the month is up I'm leaving. It sounds horrible but my brothers they need me." She shook her head.

Stiles sighed. "But we need you too. Scott and I wouldn't have survived without you."

Ginger smiled. "You would have done just fine." She said softly.

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked her.

"I don't know." Ginger shook her head.

And then Stiles crashed his lips to Ginger's and all thoughts of Ginger leaving at the end of the month went out of their heads. Ginger pulled back and grabbed Stiles's hand and led him towards the stairs.

Teen Idle

Ginger and Stiles laid in his bed.

"Wo." Stiles ran his hand over his head.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded staring up at the ceiling and then she turned her head to the side and looked at the clock. "Oh, I've got to go." She said realising it was nearing half eleven.

Stiles sat up. "Now?"

"I'm sorry but I have to somehow break into the school and get my weapons back, then get home and pack before my brothers get there." Ginger sat up and kissed him softly.

"Okay, yeah. Totally get it." Stiles nodded.

Ginger got out of bed and started getting dressed. She turned and walked over to the bed, kissing Stiles softly on the lips. "I'll call you when we stop somewhere."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Ginger smiled at him and then left the bedroom by the window.

Stiles got up and walked over to the window. "You know you can use the door?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginger called halfway down the drainpipe.

 **So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and as I enjoyed writing it so much I have written another slightly longer chapter for you all.**

 **To the reviewer who asked about the grades they're in. I always figured they were freshman season 1-2. Sophomores Season 3. Juniors Season 4 and Seniors Season 5-6. I could be wrong but that's how I saw it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, more Sam and Dean action in this one.**

Ginger sat in the back of the Impala staring out of the window thinking about her morning with Stiles. She felt so conflicted and angry. If her brothers hadn't dumped her in Beacon Hills, she wouldn't have met Stiles and she wouldn't want to stay in Beacon Hills. Okay so that was a little bit of a lie, Stiles wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay but he was a big part of the reason.

"You okay back there?" Dean called to his little sister.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, fine."

Dean frowned. "You sure, you're really quiet." He observed.

"I said I'm fine." Ginger shook her head.

"Okay." Dean shrugged.

The siblings arrived at the comic book store Golden Comics and walked over to the cashier.

"Can I help you guys?" The guy behind the desk asked them.

Dean nodded. "Sure hoping so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw and Panozzo. Just need you to answer a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked them.

The man behind the counter frowned. "Like what?"

Ginger shrugged. "Some other tenants reported flickering lights.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" The guy asked.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam asked him.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The guy behind the counter frowned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The guy behind the counter started grinning. "I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

Dean frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're fans." The guy behind the counter elaborated.

"Fans of what?" Sam asked.

"What is LARPing?" Dean and Ginger asked at the same time.

The guy behind the counter chuckled. "Like you don't know." He looked between the three of them. "Live action role play! And pretty hardcore too."

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books." The guy behind the counter clicked his fingers. "What are they called? Uh… Supernatural." He grinned pleased with himself for remembering. "Two guys and a younger girl, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh… Steve, Dirk and Georgia? Uh Sal, Dane and Gilly?"

Sam looked at his siblings. "Sam, Dean and Ginger?"

The guy behind the counter nodded. "That's it!"

Dean frowned. "You're saying this is a book?"

"Books." The guy corrected. "It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He got up and walked over to a table labelled Bargain Bin with the Winchesters following behind him. "Lets see. Um…" The guy rifled through the books and pulled on out. "Ah. Yeah." He pulled out a book and handed it to Dean. "That's the first one I think."

Dean flipped the book over. "Supernatural by Carver Edlund. Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."

Sam snatched the book off him. "Give me that." He looked at the book and then up at the guy. "We're going to need all the copies of Supernatural you've got."

The guy pulled out about seven more books which the siblings bought and then headed for a motel to find out more about these Supernatural books about their lives.

Ginger grabbed one of the books and started reading. It was funny reading about her life and her brothers and the bugs. Reliving that wasn't exactly fun. Dean was laid on the other bed reading another book while Sam was doing research on his laptop.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean exclaimed after a good hour.

"You got me." Sam shook his head.

Ginger frowned. "Whatever he does, he does it well." Ginger closed her own book and sat up crossing her legs.

"How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean asked getting off the bed and walking over to the table where Sam was sat, taking the chair opposite.

Sam shrugged. "They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one - No Rest For The Wicked…" Sam turned the laptop towards Dean, displaying a web page listing the books. "Ends with you going to hell and Ginger going to hospital."

"I reiterate." Dean shook his head. "Freaking insane." He scanned through the website. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them but still. Did you read this?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Ginger got up off the bed to take a look. "For fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, cliched and overall craptastic.'"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, screw you Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better." Sam grinned at them.

"There are Sam girls and Dean girls." Ginger read.

"And Ginger boys." Dean frowned. "And… What's a slash fan?" He asked.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "As in Sam slash Dean. Together." He raised his eyebrows.

"Like, together together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam told him.

Ginger snorted in laughter.

"Don't you laugh. There's also something called Daddy Dean slash Ginger." Sam told her.

Ginger gagged. "Oh that's just wrong."

Dean pulled a face. "They do know we're siblings right?"

Sam shook his head. "Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh come on. That… That's just sick." Dean pulled a face and shut the laptop in disgust. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that might not be so easy."

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name." Sam explained.

"Well somebody's gotta know who he is." Dean pointed out.

Ginger pressed her lips together. "The publisher?"

Dean grinned. "Good idea."

Ginger shrugged. "I have one occasionally."

Teen Idle

Sam, Dean and Ginger stood in the publisher's office with the publisher, an attractive young woman with partially dyed blonde hair. The siblings had told her they wanted to write an article about the Supernatural books so they could find this Carver Edlund.

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked her holding a black notebook and a pen in his hands.

The publisher nodded. "Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books…" She looked at the bookshelf where a copy of all the Supernatural books were placed in order. "You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know Doctor Sexy, MD?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please."

Sam nodded. "Right. Well we're hoping that our article can… shine a light on an underappreciated series." He explained to her.

"Yeah, yeah because you know if we got a little bit of good press then maybe we could start publishing again." The publisher said getting excited.

"No." Dean and Ginger said together.

Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, no. God, no. I mean, why… Why would you want to do that?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah… You know, it's uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and Ginger going to hospital and all."

"Oh my god! That was one of my favourite ones because Dean was so… stong and sad and brave. And how he said goodbye to Ginger and Ginger desperately trying to save her brotehr by throwing herself in the path of the hell hound. And Sam… I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in… In Heart when Sam had to kill madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in In My Time of Dying when Ginger pleads with Dean not to leave her and calls him dad. And in Home when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh… If only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings." She shook her head.

Dean frowned. "Real men?"

The publisher's eyes widened. "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean joked.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The publisher glared at him.

Dean shook his head. "Lady this whole thing is funny."

The publisher crossed her arms over her chest. "How do I know you three are legit, hmmm?"

Ginger nodded her head. "Oh trust me. We, uh… We're legit."

"Well I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys and girl."

"No!" Sam shook his head. "No, no, no. Never." He stammered.

Dean and Ginger joined in on the protesting.

Sam glanced at his siblings. "We- We're actually um… big fans." He told her.

"You've read the books?" The publisher asked leaning against her desk.

"Cover to cover." Dean told her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah I've read them so many times it almost feels like I've lived them."

The publisher corssed her arms over her chest. "What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean answered smugly.

"What's May 2nd?" She asked them.

"That's my…" Sam cleared his throat. "Uh… That's Sam's birthday."

Dean grinned. "January 24th is Dean's." He winked at the publisher.

The publisher nodded. "When's Ginger's?"

"Trick question. No one knows Ginger's real birthday but October 15th is the Day Dean picked for her as it was the day he found her." Ginger answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One…" Sam glanced at Ginger and Dean. "Seventy-four?"

"Dean's favourite song?"

"It's a tie." Dean answered. "Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues."

"Where did Dean find Ginger?"

Dean and Ginger looked at each other. "By the side of a freeway. He'd stopped to answer a call from his dad and had gotten out of the car when he heard a child crying."

The publisher nodded. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, no. I- No. Sorry, I can't do that." The publisher shook her head.

Sam took a step forward. "We just want to talk to him. You know, get theSupernatural story in his own words." He explained.

The publisher pressed her lips together. "He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please." Sam pleaded. "Like I said we are, um…" He glanced at Dean and Ginger then pulled his shirt collar aside to reveal his anti posession tattoo.

Ginger and Dean rolled their eyes and pulled back their own shirts to reveal matching tattoos.

The publisher grinned. "Awesome. You know what?" She turned around and lowered her skirt revealing an anti-posession tattoo on her lower hip. "I got one too."

"Wo. You are a fan." Dean grinned at her.

"Okay." The publisher turned around after fixing her clothing and picked up a pad and paper. "His name is Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." She tore off a sheet of paper and handed it to Sam.

Sam smiled at her. "Thank you. We'll do our best."

The three siblings left the publisher's house and walked over to the car.

"Well there is one good thing to come out of this." Ginger spoke up.

"What?" Dean asked.

Ginger grinned. "A load of stupid people have something to stop them being posessed by demons now." She got in the car.

Teen Idle

Dean pulled the Impala up outside a ramshackle house and the siblings got out of the car. The three of them walked up the tiny pathway to the front door, stopping on the porch. Dean leant forward and rang the doorbell.

A few moments passed and then the door opened to reveal a small unshaven man in a dressing gown stood nervously at the door.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked him.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam added.

"Maybe. Why?" The man asked.

Dean shifted from foot to foot. "I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's Ginger. The Dean, Sam and Ginger you've been writing about." He told him.

Chuck shut the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell again.

Chuck opened the door again. "Look, uh… I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to head from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He went to shut the door again but Dean put his hand up to stop it.

"See here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean snapped, shoving the door open and entered the house forcing Chuck to back up.

Chuck held his hands up. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." He shook his head.

Dean nodded. "Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam tried to calm the situation.

Chuck shook his head. "I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

Chuck shook his head. "What? No. I'm a writer."

Dean charged forward causing Chuck to fall backwards onto the couch. "Then how do you know so much about demons?"

"And Tulpas and changelings?" Ginger added.

Chuck shook his head. "Is this some kind of Misery thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a Misery thing!" He whined and Ginger wondered if he was about to cry.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, it's not a Misery thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" He exclaimed.

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "I'm Sam. And that's Dean. And that's Ginger."

"Sam, Dean and Ginger are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!" Chuck cried out in frustration.

The Winchester siblings looked at each other and then Dean grabbed Chuck by teh front of the robe pulling him up and led him out of the door and over to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and lifted up the secret compartment revealing the arsenal underneath.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked his face one of pure shock and horror.

Dean nodded. "Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

Chuck cleared his throat. "Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." He backed away from them. "That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." He motioned to the house.

"Chuck, stop." Ginger barked at the shaking man.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me." Chuck pleaded with them.

Sam shook his head. "How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Or Beacon Hills?" Ginger added.

Chuck frowned. "Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you?" Dean asked him.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Because I wrote it?"

Sam frowned. "You kept writing?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute." He gave them a small smile. "This is some kind of joke, right? Did that- Did Phil put you up to this?" He asked.

Dean sighed. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam and my sister Ginger." He introduced them.

Chuck's face fell. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

Teen Idle

The four of them moved back into the house and Chuck headed for the kitchen to pour himself a large glass of whiskey. He gulped the whole thing down and turned around jumping to see the Winchester siblings still stood in his living room. "Oh! Oh, you're still there." He groaned.

Dean nodded. "Yup."

"You're not a hallucination." Chuck rubbed his eyes.

"Nope." Ginger walked over to the desk and looked at the mess of papers and such.

Chuck set the empty glass down. "Well, there's only one explanation." He looked up at them. "Obviously I'm a god."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not a god." He shook his head.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through… The physical beatings alone." Chuck exclaimed shaking his head.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, we're still in one piece."

Chuck looked at Ginger. "And Ginger I put you in the path of a hellhound to show your undying loyalty to the man you call brother but see as a father. I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you." He looked at Sam. "You had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." He shook his head.

"Chuck." Sam said but the writer didn't seem to be listening.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment." He slumped down on the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."

Chuck looked up at them. "I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck you're not a god!" Ginger exclaimed angrily.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam tried to calm the writer down.

Chuck shook his head. "No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

Sam nodded. "It seems that somehow, you're just… focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser-focused." Dean added. "Are you working on anything right now?" He asked.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Holy crap." He exclaimed getting up.

"What?" Sam asked him.

Chuck picked up a bunch of pages. "The, uh, latest book? It, uh, it's kind of weird."

Sam frowned. "Weird how?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "It's very Vonnegut."

Dean leant forward. "Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"What?" Dean shot back.

"It's uh, Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myseld, at my house… Confronted by my characters." Chuck mumbled handing over the pages to Dean.

Teen Idle

After the three of them left Chuck's place, Sam and Dean went into the laundromat to wash their clothes and Ginger opted to sit in the car, so she could call Stiles. Chuck had printed off another copy of the new pages for her.

"This is so weird." Ginger said to Stiles. "I'm sitting in the back of the car talking to you, reading about myself sitting in the back of the car talking to you, reading about myself. My head hurts." She shook her head setting the pages down.

Stiles shifted on his bed. "So this guy has literally written a series of books about your life?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. And we have no idea why or how."

"Freaky." Stiles agreed.

Ginger ran her hand through her hair. "So what's going on your end?" She asked him.

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing really, things are pretty quiet. Actually the school is going to be closed until Tuesday so they can get everything sorted."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah I suppose they need some time to clean up all the blood in the boy's locker room." She agreed. "Any word on your Jeep?"

"Yeah, she's been processed for evidence and dad's getting her fixed up now. Should be picking her up on Monday. So do you know when you're going to be back?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger shook her head. "I dunno. Tuesday by the latest I guess." She looked down at her lap. "Why?" She asked him.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Well, er… I thought you might not come back." He admitted.

"I'm coming back Stiles. I've still got three weeks." Ginger reminded him.

"Well in that case. Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger sat up a little straighter in the car. "Winter Formal?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, it's this dance they have at school and everyone dresses up nice and go and dance and have fun." He explained to her. "Do you wanna go?"

Ginger smiled. "I dunno Stiles…" She bit her lip. "Yes."

"You mean you'll go with me?" Stiles asked her.

"Yes Stiles, I'll go to Winter Formal with you." Ginger agreed.

Stiles grinned. "Really? Awesome. Great. So er… I guess I'll see you when you get back?" He asked her a touch of hope in his voice.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye." Stiles said.

"Bye." Ginger said and hung up the phone.

Just then Dean and Sam came back to the car and got in. "So." Dean looked in the back. "Ginny's got herself a date to the prom." He grinned at her waving his pages at her.

Ginger groaned. "I hate Chuck." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean laughed. "Hey do we need to have the talk?"

"I think I'm good." Ginger told him with a small nod.

"Yeah?" Dean asked her.

Ginger raised her eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Okay." Dean turned around and started the car. "Chuck called. He's got something for us."

"Let's go." Ginger clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to find out what the bastard has written now." She said sarcastically.

Teen Idle

The Winchester siblings stood in Chuck's living room. The nervous writer pacing up and down in front of them, clutching more pages in his hands.

"So… You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked her.

Chuck sighed. "This was all so much easier before you were real." He shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We can take it. Just spit it out."

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck shook his head.

Dean shrugged. "I didn't like hell." He pointed out.

Chuck took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Tonight." Chuck nodded.

"She's just gonna show up?" Dean frowned. "Here?"

Chuck sat down and put on a pair of reading glasses. "Uh… Let's see, uh… Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion." He read out loud.

Sam laughed. "You're kidding me right?"

Dean frowned at his brother. "You think this is funny?"

"You don't?" Sam asked him. "I mean, come on. Fiery demonic passion?" He scoffed.

"It's a first draft." Chuck said in a hurt voice.

Dean held up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl."

Chuck shook his head. "No, uh, this times she's a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." He said looking down at the pages again.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the… fiery demonic whatever?" Dean asked Chuck.

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. It hasn't come to me yet."

Sam stepped forward. "Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

Dean shot a glare at Sam. "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" He asked Chuck.

"Get blind drunk? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Ginger asked.

Chuck frowned. "You mean my process?"

"Yes." Dean exclaimed. "Your process."

Chuck sighed. "Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

Chuck nodded. "It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really.

Sam groaned rolling his eyes. "You can't seriously believe…"

"Humor me." Dean cut Sam off and Chuck held up the manuscript to him. "Look, why don't we, we just…" Dean took the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what." Dean turned to Chuck. "You…"

Chuck sighed. "Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." He agreed to let Dean take the manuscript.

Teen Idle

Dean drove down the road, while Ginger sat in the back staring out of the window and Sam read over the latest chapter.

"Dean come on." Sam exclaimed. "The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face."

"So?" Dean snapped.

"So I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid." Sam pointed out.

Dean frowned. "What's your point?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "My point is this, all of this, is totally implausible, it's nuts." He exclaimed.

Dean shrugged. "He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" He asked her.

Sam scoffs and looked back down at the manuscript. "Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."

Ginger frowned. "A tarp?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "ON the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result." Dean argued back.

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam huffed.

Dean nodded. "Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith." He slowed the car down as they came to a roadblock. "What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked the deputy.

"Bridge is out ahead." The deputy replied.

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean explained.

"Yeah, afraid not." The deputy shook his head.

Dean frowned. "Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" Dean asked.

The deputy shook his head again. "To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge." He motioned ahead.

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked him.

"Sorry. Afraid you boys are gonna have to spend the night in town." The deputy told them.

Dean sighed and turned the car around. "Great, Plan B."

Teen Idle

The Winchester siblings hit a diner to get something to eat and figure out what Plan B actually was.

Ginger set her menu down. "So… What's Plan B?"

Dean looked up from reading the manuscript. "Hey this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

Sam put down his menu. "What do you mean?"

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean if that pages say that we go left…"

"Then we go right." Sam finished for her.

Dean nodded. "Exactly. We get off book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we uh… we get into a fight and Ginger bashes out heads together. So, no fighting. No research for you…" He looked at Sam.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you and Ginger." Sam grinned at the two of them.

Dean pulled a face of disgust. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." He shrugged.

Just then a waitress came over to them.

"Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked her.

The waitress shrugged. "Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend sad we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country." She took out her notebook.

Sam laughed at the crestfallen look on Dean and Ginger's faces.

"Really?" Dean asked her.

Sam smiled at the waitress. "I'll just have the cobb salad, please." He gave her the menu back.

Dean scanned his menu. "I'll have the… veggie tofu burger. Thanks." He handed back the menu.

Ginger looked at her menu. "I'll have the mac and cheese please."

The waitress took their menus and left their table.

Sam shook his head. "This whole thing's ridiculous." He exclaimed.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked him.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam argued.

Dean scoffed. "Right, 'cause something like that can never happen." He mumbled.

Sam scowled at Dean. "Dean for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?" Dean snapped.

"So…" Sam took a deep breath. "We've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's… This is an opportunity."

"Are you…" Dean started to raise his voice.

"Dean." Ginger warned. "Don't make me smack your heads together, prophecy or not I will do it."

Dean took a deep breath. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

Sam glanced at Ginger who cocked her eyebrow at him. "Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight."

The waitress returned with their food. "Okay Cobb salad for you. The tofu burger for you and I'm sorry but we're actually out of mac and cheese, so chef whipped you up our special bacon and cheeseburger free of charge." She handed out their food.

"Thank you." Dean said and leant forward. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight."

Ginger reached out and smashed their heads together.

"Ow." Dean and Sam exclaimed.

"Ginny!" Dean whipped around to look at his little sister. "I did warn you." Ginger picked up her burger and took a bite out of it.

Dean huffed and grabbed his own burger taking a bite. "Oh my god." He exclaimed. "This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!" He grinned and went to take another bite when the waitress hurried back over to him.

"I am so sorry." She apologised. "I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." She took the plate back.

"Well Plan B is going well so far." Ginger mumbled and took another bite out of her burger. "These things really are awesome."

Sam and Dean both glared at her.

Teen Idle

Dean pulled the Impala outside a motel that charged by the hour.

Sam frowned getting out of the car. "Dude, this place charges by the hour."

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn." Dean grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk. "It's opposite day, remember?"

Dean paid for two rooms, one for himself and Sam and one for Ginger. In the room for him and Sam he dropped his bag on one of the beds and started placing hex bags out and placing them strategically around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith proof the room." Dean replied handing a couple to Ginger along with the key. "Take these and lock yourself in your room and don't come out until I get you."

Ginger cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Dean nodded. "You bet your ass I am."

"You're side lining me? Again?" Ginger exclaimed. "No, no!"

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I can't lose you again." He exclaimed. "When that hell hound… I can't lose you okay." He told her. "So there's no way I'm letting you go up against Lilith again."

Ginger looked down at her feet and then she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You won't lose me." She whispered in his ear.

"Just do this for me." Dean pleaded with her. "Plus the book says you spend all day riding around in the Impala with me so… Go take a bath and call your boyfriend."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." She took the hex bags. "But okay." She agreed.

Teen Idle

Ginger sat in her room on the bed and called Stiles.

"Hey." Stiles greeted her.

"Hey." Ginger replied. "So I've been thinking, does Derek Hale have any surviving relatives?"

Stiles frowned. "You called me to ask me that?"

Ginger sighed. "Right now, I could really do with a distraction and this case would be the perfect distraction." She admitted rubbing her eyes.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Stiles asked her.

"No." Ginger shook her head. "Come on, does he?"

Stiles sighed. "He has an uncle but Scott told me he's basically a vegetable." He explained.

Ginger nodded. "It's got to be someone close to the Hales, the whole thing is too closely linked to the Hale fire. Can you ask Derek if he knows anyone?"

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

"Okay yeah. Maybe we can source some kind of family tree or something?" Ginger suggested.

Stiles nodded. "I could look into that." He agreed. "Not tonight though. I'm taking Scott out to get drunk tonight." He explained to Ginger. "Alison dumped him."

"Ooo harsh." Ginger bit her lip. "Be careful okay, it's close to the full moon, Scott might get a little…" She trailled off trying to think of the right word.

"Cranky. Bitey. Grumpy."

"Homocidal." Ginger finished her sentence.

Stiles nodded. "Good point."

Ginger smiled. "So what else is going on?" She asked him.

"Not a lot." Stiles admitted. "Sorry I can't be more of a distraction."

"You're doing just fine Twitch." Ginger laid back on the bed.

Stiles grinned. "Glad to be of help."

The two teens talked about everything and nothing for a good hour before Ginger said goodbye and decided to take the bath Dean suggested. It was horrid being sidelined. You were just waiting for the bad news… Any news. She could see the rift growing between her brothers. They were fighting more than ever and there was something wrong with Sam. He was quieter, surly and down right angry and that wasn't him.

Ginger hugged her knees to her chest and wondered where she fit in in all of this. Maybe she wasn't meant to be part of the story? Maybe she belonged in Beacon Hills? Maybe she didn't want to do this anymore. Ginger sighed and rested her head on her knee. After a long while Ginger got out of the bath and got dressed, collapsing onto the bed and fell asleep.

Dean walked into Ginger's room and found her passed out on the bed.

Teen Idle

Ginger started awake as the ground started to shake and covered her arm with her eyes when she saw a bright light shining in through the window. And then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Ginger jumped out of bed and hurried into Sam's room to see Sam, Dean, Chuck and a passed out woman all stood in the motel room.

"Someone want to explain what the hell just happened?" Ginger asked them.

Dean walked over to her and motioned for her to follow him back to her room, where he explained everything that had happened since they'd all split up.

Ginger sat there for a moment processing. "Huh."

"Yeah."

"So these Supernatural books are the gospels of Sam, Dean and Ginger?" Ginger asked him.

Dean nodded.

"Well that explains Chuck I guess." She admitted with a sigh. "Dean…"

"Yeah?" Dean asked her.

Ginger sighed. "I don't think I can do this anymore." She admitted. "At least not for a while anyway."

Dean nodded. "That's fine." He told her wrapping an arm around her. "Come on, pack up your stuff and we'll drive you back to Beacon Hills."

Ginger gave him a small smile. "I love you, you know that right?"

Dean nodded. "I love you too kid."

Teen Idle

Ginger sat in the back of the Impala the rear window was busted and the tarp was flapping in the wind. Dean kept glancing back at her in the rear view mirror.

"So a deal huh?" Dean asked Sam after a while.

Sam nodded. "That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off. Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed turning to look out of the window. "That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at him. "You didn't think once about taking it?"

Sam glared at him. "You kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"Don't fight." Ginger pleaded.

"I'm just saying…" Dean started to say.

Sam glared at him. "She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives." He exclaime.d

Ginger pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, stop fighting." She mumbled.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Sam nodded. "Anyway, that's not the point."

"What's the point?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned. "The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running." He told his brother.

Dean frowned. "Running from what?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam said with determination.

Ginger and Dean shared a look through the rear view mirror. Both knew Sam was changing but neither knew what to do about it.

 **So there you have it another chapter bites the dust. I haven't decided if Ginger is going to stay or go at the end of the month yet. We shall see as I write it. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, thank you so much for your reviews and support. Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

Ginger and Alan had a nice quiet Sunday. Ginger caught up on her homework and spent time with Hank and just relaxed which was a huge change from what she was used to. So by the time Tuesday rolled around Ginger was ready to go back to school.

Ginger arrived at the school at the usual time and ran straight into Cas. "Damn it Cas." She exclaimed angrily. "Leave me alone." She side stepped him but he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Cas told her.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk." Ginger snapped at him. "Maybe I don't want anything to do with angels and demons and ghosts and the apocalypse anymore. Maybe I just want a normal life for a change. So buzz off Cas and leave me alone." Ginger wrenched her arm free and marched into school away from the angel in the trench coat.

Ginger fought her way through the crowds and over to her locker. She grabbed the books she needed and slammed the door closed when she caught sight of perhaps the last person on earth she'd want to see pushing a mop and bucket down the corridor. "You have got to be kidding me." Ginger snarled and then followed after him. She caught up to him in an abandoned corridor and slammed him into the lockers. "Are you kidding? What the hell are you doing here?"

The trickster grinned at Ginger. "Hey Ginny. Long time."

"Oh you mean last year when you trapped me in a time loop with Sam and made me watch my brother the man I pretty much consider a father die over and over and over again?" Ginger tilted her head to the side. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shove a stake so far up your ass you'll be coughing up spliters?" She asked him.

The trickster laughed. "You got fire in you."

Ginger snarled. "You wanna get burned?"

"Calm down, I'm just here as a replacement janitor, temporarily." The trickster told her. "No tricks, I promise." He placed a hand over his chest.

Ginger scoffed. "Like I'd take your word."

The trickster shrugged. "I just think you and me should be on the same side. We're kinda alike you and I." He told her.

Ginger stepped back in disgust. "I'm nothing like you."

"We're more alike than you think." The trickster told her. "Don't you have a class to get to."

"This isn't over." Ginger shook her head. "If I catch one wiff of your tricks I'll be coming for you with a nice big stake."

"Yes because that's worked so well in the past." The trickster grinned at her.

Ginger shouldered her bag and headed for her Chemistry test. She walked into the classroom and headed for the back corner, getting out her notebooks and pens. Mr Harris walked around handing out the test papers. Ginger put her books away and wrote her name on the top of the paper.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Mr Harris instructed them, taking a seat behind the desk.

Ginger put her head down and started answering the questions. The test had only been going on two minutes when Scott jumped up from his desk and ran out of the classroom with Stiles chasing after him. Ginger made to follow but Mr Harris pointed at her. "Sit down or I will fail you for this test." He told her. Ginger slowly sat back down and continued with the test.

Teen Idle

Ginger caught up with Stiles and Scott after the test. "Hey, you okay?" She asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm good." Ginger glanced over her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and she didn't want to get her friends into any more trouble. Plus knowing the trickster was around just put her more on edge.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. I gotta go. See you later." She waved to them and walked off, heading for the doors, in need of some air. She had almost made it when she ran into Alison and Lydia.

The two girls stopped. "Ginger." Alison said. "How are you?"

Ginger glanced around. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Alison shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Where have you been?" Lydia asked her. "I tried calling you this weekend."

"I had a family thing out of town." Ginger told them. "I didn't get back until Sunday."

Alison nodded. "Do you want to come eat lunch?"

Ginger bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm not feeling too good. I was just going to head home and crash for a bit." She lied to them.

"Okay." Alison nodded. "Feel better."

Ginger gave her a small smile and continued out of the doors. She walked down the steps and over to her car when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Ginger whipped around and saw Cas stood there. "Damn it Cas."

"Ginger it's important that we speak." Cas told her.

"What?" Ginger sighed.

Cas glanced around. "Not here."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Fine, get in the car." She unlocked the car door before walking around to the driver's side. She waited for Cas to get in the passenger side and then drove out of the parking lot. "So what's this about?" Ginger asked the angel.

"You need to be careful. You're being watched." Cas told her. "Your the first and only human to survive a hell hound bite and now you're not around your brothers people are going to start coming after you." He explained to her.

"By people you mean demons." Ginger glanced at him.

Cas nodded.

Ginger frowned. "I always knew that. What's this really about?"

"You need to be careful Ginger, believe it or not you are important." Cas said and then vanished.

"Gee thanks for the cryptic message as always." Ginger rolled her eyes and continued driving. She had no idea where she was going until she got there. Ginger pulled up outside the Argent household and got out of the car. Ginger squared her shoulders and walked over to the door. Before she could knock the door opened to reveal Alison's mother.

"Ginger." Mrs Argent said. "Alison is at school."

Ginger nodded. "I know, I've come to see you and your husband."

Mrs Argent nodded. "Well come in." She invited Ginger inside. "My husband and sister in law are down in the garage." She led the way to the garage. "We have a visitor."

"Ginger." Mr Argent greeted her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Stop the hunt." Ginger told him. "And get the hell out of town." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Especialy since you're up to your necks in this."

Mr Argent frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginger glared at them. "I know you're behind the Hale House Fire. I know the Alpha is carrying out some kind of grudge match." She looked around. "I know you are in no way capable or qualified for this kind of hunt."

"And you are?" Kate Argent scoffed.

"Damn straight I am." Ginger looked her in the eye.

Kate laughed. "You're just a kid."

"A kid who's seen things you couldn't even dream up in your worst nightmares." Ginger told her.

Chris stepped in between the two of them. "Okay, let's calm down. Ginger, I can assure you that we had nothing to do with the Hale fire. I know you Winchesters feel we're not real hunters and we can't handle this sort of thing but we can." He told her.

Ginger shook her head. "No, you can't. All you do is destroy lives."

"Your old man said the same thing." Chris nodded his head.

"Maybe it's about time you started listening." Ginger turned on her heel and left.

Teen Idle

Ginger sat on her bed going over the case files, trying to find something, anything that might tell her who the Alpha is. She needed to speak to Derek, find out if there was anyone else who would want to take revenge for the Hale fire. She jumped when her phone went off and picked it up. "Stiles?" She questioned.

"Hey, Scott got out, will you help me find him?" Stiles asked her.

"Where are you?" Ginger asked.

"Outside." Stiles admitted.

Ginger nodded. "I'll be right down." She got up off the bed and pulled on her shoes. She left the house and hurried over to Stiles's Jeep.

Stiles pulled the Jeep away as soon as Ginger closed the door. "What happened?" Ginger asked him as they started to drive.

"I don't know, he's been acting like a complete psycho all day, so I chained him to the radiator in his bedroom but he just kept getting worse and then he broke out of them and ran off." Stiles explained to her. "It's the full moon right. It's got to be the full moon."

"Yeah, I mean the moon is going to effect him, we knew that." Ginger said softly.

Stiles nodded. "So what's going on with you?" He asked.

Ginger shook her head. "I don't know. Things are getting bad Stiles and I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out." Stiles told her. "You and me."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah." She spotted an ambulance and police cars by the side of the road. "Stiles."

Stiles slammed on the breaks. The two watched as the EMTs pushed a gurney with a body bag on the top of it. Stiles jumped out of the Jeep. "Dad." He called looking for his dad. "Has anyone seen my…" He turned around and saw his dad.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" John asked his son.

Stiles walked up to him and pulled him in for a tight hug. Ginger leant against the Jeep watching them and smiled sadly thinking about her own family and how fucked up things were.

"What are you doing here?" John asked Stiles again.

"We were heading home to study." Stiles motioned to Ginger. "And then we saw this and…"

John nodded. "I'm fine. Why don't you two head home." He suggested.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

"See you later kid." John clapped him on the shoulder and walked over to talk to the EMT.

"Everything okay?" Ginger asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. You wanna go back to mine for a bit? Order a pizza, watch a movie?"

Ginger smiled. "Sure, sounds good." She got back in the Jeep and they drove around to Stiles's house in silence.

Once they arrived they quickly went into the living and sat down on the couch. Stiles ordered the pizzas for them and they turned on the tv to some random crime drama. Stiles wrapped his arm around Ginger who curled up into his side.

About twenty minutes later the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Stiles got up and went to the door.

"Er… Ginger."

Ginger jumped up off the couch and walked into the hallway to see the pizza stood on the doormat glaring at Stiles with black eyes. "I thought this might happen eventually." She walked over to stand next to Stiles. "Did you really think I'd leave my friends unprotected from scum like you?"

The demon glared at her. "Bitch."

Ginger smirked. "You know it." She started speaking the exorcisim ritual in latin.

Stiles watched in shock as the pizza guy started to thrash and screamand then a huge cloud of black smoke shot out of his mouth and down through the floor. The pizza guy slumped down onto his knees and Ginger hurried over to catch him. "Okay buddy."

The two teens helped the pizza guy to stand up and into the kitchen.

"You'll be okay." Ginger handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." The pizza guy said. "Seriously you two can have free pizza from now on." He promised.

Ginger smiled at him. "Don't mention it." She patted him on the back.

Stiles pulled Ginger to the side. "How come he couldn't get any further in the house?"

Ginger showed him over to the door and lifted up the welcome mat revealing a demon trap. "I put it here about a week ago… Just incase." She explained to him.

Stiles frowned. "Why?"

Ginger smiled at him. "I wasn't going to leave you without any protection, you're my friend and demons could try to use that against me." She explained.

"Thanks." Stiles said still looking confused. "When did you…?"

"I broke in when you and your dad were out having dinner." Ginger rubbed the back of her neck. "I also stashed a couple of hex bags around the house for protection as well.

The pizza guy returned. "So I'm going to leave but I'm going to come back with another pizza for you guys, on the house. Thanks again."

Ginger nodded. "No problem. Just don't mention it."

The pizza guy nodded. "Of course. Thanks again." He left and hurried to his car.

"Well that was eventful. What do you think it wanted?" Stiles asked her.

Ginger shook her head. "The same thing they always want." She turned to look at him. "To kill me."

Teen Idle

Stiles and Ginger sat at the kitchen table. "So I think it's about time we talk." Stiles said setting two glasses of whiskey on the table.

"Are you sure? The more you know, the more danger you'll be in." Ginger took a sip of whiskey.

"Well I'm already living in the danger zone, it can't be that bad." Stiles shrugged.

Ginger sighed. "Stiles this is a freaking birthday party compared to what we deal with." She ran a hand through her hair. "So I'll ask again… Are you sure you want to know?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

Ginger swallowed the rest of the whiskey. "Okay. As you know my brothers and I we hunt monsters. Not just werewolves, there's a long list of scary, bad, crap out there. But for a long time my dad was hunting this one demon, the demon that killed his wife, Azazel, we just called him Yellow Eyes. Anyway we finally caught up with him, there was a problem with my brother Sam, he was having these… visions. Yellow Eyes, the night he killed my brother's mum, poisoned my brother with demon blood giving him these abilities. Yellow Eyes kidnapped Sam and a bunch of other people he'd poisoned and told them they had to fight to the death and the survivor would lead his demon army. Anyway Sam got the upper hand on the last person but he was distracted by us, me and Dean and our friend Bobby arriving and he was killed." Ginger tapped her glass on the table. "You gonna drink that?" She asked pointing to Stiles's whiskey glass.

Stiles shook his head and passed her the glass.

Ginger downed the whiskey. "My brother Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back. The demon gave him a year to live and then hell hounds would come and drag him to hell. If Dean tried to get out of the deal they'd kill Sam again." She let out a long breath. "So of course Sam came back to life and we spent the next year trying to get Dean out of the deal but we failed and Dean was killed and I was injured trying to wrestle the hell hound coming after him. Four months later, I'm just coming out of hospital, laid up at Bobby's and who shows up at the door. Dean." Ginger continued with the story. "We found out that an angel called Castiel had pulled Dean from hell and that a demon called Lilith was trying to break the 66 seals that would bring about the apocalypse. My brothers and I have been trying to stop her."

There was a long pause of silence as Stiles processed this information. "Wo." He finally said.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah."

"So your family, they save the world." Stiles said. "That's pretty awesome."

Ginger shrugged. "Someone has to do it."

Stiles reached out and took her hand. "You are amazing Ginger Winchester."

"I'm really not." Ginger shook her head. "Stiles I'm tired." She sighed tilting her head to the side, trying to fight the tears. "My brothers are fighting, Sam… I don't know what's going on with him. I don't know where I fit in anymore." She shook her head.

"So stop." Stiles shrugged. "Be normal, stay in Beacon Hills."

Ginger ran her hands through her hair. "It's tempting but you can't forget the things I know. You can't stop being a hunter, when it's all you ever know, when it's all your family ever know and knowing that you're out there saving people, helping people… There's no greater feeling." Ginger shook her head. "I mean yeah you're always in danger, you get no thanks or pay, sometimes you end up in a jail cell or running from the cops and the life expectancy isn't very high but… I don't know. I cannot picture myself being anything but a hunter."

Stiles nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Ginger admitted. "I told my brothers I'm taking a break. I need to get my head on straight. I guess I'll know when a final decision has to be made." She shrugged.

Stiles squeezed her hand. "Well I believe when that time comes you will make the right choice."

Ginger gave him a small smile. "You really have that much faith in me?"

Stiles nodded. "I really do."

 **They're so cute! I love writing GingerxStiles. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
